Separations
by Sinnto
Summary: Bella never jumped off the cliff. Volturi asked her to join them because of her special ability they see in her. Alice did not see this. What will happen? Complete
1. Preface

**This story takes place in NM. Bella never jumped off a cliff. Instead the Volturi found her and wanted her to join them. Alice never had a vision because she was too busy focusing on Edward and what he was doing.**

**Disclaimer: This story belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**Bella's Point of view**

Being with the Volturi hasn't changed me much. Even though I'm stronger in fighting. But when it comes to my emotions it really hasn't change much. It always hurt the same way when I think about him when I was human. But instead of other knowing I'm hurt. I am able to keep it to myself. My face never showed the emotion my body always wanted to show. I had to be happy. It's not only for my new family now. It's also for the person I love. Him, he was here. He joined the Volturi one and a half century after I joined. It didn't hurt as much as it had been after he joined. The way I get to see him everyday helped a little. But everything comes with a consequence. He is now married to another vampire. Not officially but they did…. My mind trailed off. I tried helplessly to stop it from going to where I do not want it to go. But with me and my power. I really can't help it. I can feel the love between them with Jasper's power. With _his _power I can see how strong their love is. And he never once thought of me. I never had heard him…. Boy didn't that hurt? Stupid power, stupid nosy me.


	2. Anniversary

**If you have any question feel free to ask =]**

**Song recommendation for this chapter: **

**I'll remember you - No secret**

**Let go - Kristine Mirelle**

**Bella's Point of view**

Aren't you proud of yourself Bella? Aren't you just extremely proud? These words came through my head when I saw today's date. It was August sixteen, one month before Edward left me. Bad things happened to me on my birthday, September thirteen. And even worse things happened on September sixteen…. He left me. I would never forget that day ever…. My mind slowly slipped into the past that I've stopped myself from remembering. _Get a grip,_ I told myself. _What's done is done.... There's nothing you can do…_I've been trying my best to forget about him. I didn't want to hurt myself anymore. What's done is done. I have to get up and live with it. Even though I'm saying these stuff, I some how cannot stop myself from hoping and wishing, or remembering the happy past I had.

I was supposed to be going to college very soon. And yet I laying here thinking about the past. I was never myself after he left. I couldn't be. Part of me was missing. And it could not come back. When he left he took that part with him. What makes him think that I will forget about him? I would never be able to. It's impossible. I mean who would forget about their amazing boy friend who was godly nice looking and when the boyfriend is a vampire? Who would be able to forget about that? I lay back on my bed, threw the covers over my face and tried to get some sleep. Which wasn't really working well. The pouring rain made it hard to focus on sleeping. I started to focus on the future now.

I was going to move to another city soon. For college. In two days I will take my stuff and move to Florida to the University of Florida. And there I can be with my mom…. Half the time. Since my step-father plays ball for a living, they travel around a lot. So I'll have the house to myself for most of the time. So I get the whole house. Lucky me….

- - - -

I arrived at Florida. Ahh… How I missed the sunlight. Forks have always been too rainy for my taste. Forks…. The place where my best memories have been made and where my worse had been made. I'm going to miss the family I once knew…. _Stop it Bella. You can't live in the past forever._ I shook my head lightly so that all my memories would just hopefully slip out, but of course it didn't. With no hope at all, I just tried to not focus on it. And of course I was unsuccessful, but it doesn't mean I didn't want to do it. I blocked them out…. As much as I could. Which is better than trying look back in the past….

I got to Renee and Phil's house at around six o'clock. I went to call Charlie and Renee. So they'll know that I've arrived safely. Renee and Charlie have been very protective of me. They were afraid that I would sudicide. When they finally told me…. I was actually laughing out the thought of me dying. Oh boy, what would they do? I wasn't going to put them through that event. I try my best to put them through nothing. To show that I'm perfectly fine now. But sadly…. That trust never was returned…. It seems that they can tell I'm still stuck in my past.

- - - -

I decided to go out tonight for dinner. I was far too tired for making dinner; the flight took all the strength in me. And I was really hoping to feel the hot air around me instead of humid and wet and rainy air around me, and it felt good. Renee left her car at home when she went traveling with Phil. She told me that I can feel free to use it. She wouldn't mind. But I walked instead of using the car to travel. It feels so free to tie your hair up in a bun. And to wear a tank top, shorts and flip-flops outside. It felt nice to be able to wear these, instead of wearing many layers of clothes. I was going to get use to this.

I got to the restaurant I wanted to eat at, Shula's. I was then seated in the middle of that restaurant after twenty minute of waiting. This was a really popular restaurant it seems. Then a waiter came to my table to get my order. It was surprising how he kept looking at me. I felt self-conscience. Was there something on my face? Or was it what I was wearing? The stuff I'm wearing is normal to Florida, everyone is wearing it. So I don't see why he would be staring at me that much….

I decided then, I don't care. What is there to care about, seriously? All I need to do is focus on my studying and get a good job, and have a life…. Or since that was impossible, make it worth living for at least…. Then the waiter asked me what I wanted and distracted me from my thoughts…. For now at least.

"Miss, what would you like today?" The waiter asked very politely.

Sounded like he was hitting on me, I snorted. Knowing that wasn't true…. Who would want plain old me…. No one. No one will. No one _could._ But because I wouldn't accept them. There's only one person I would…. I stop my thoughts right there. I didn't want to venture too far and end up hurting myself even more. If that was possible.

I picked out the first thing I saw, "I'd have a marsh-potato with gravy on top of my steak please."

"Alright, we'll bring your food out as soon as it's done," He smiled at me.

Wow. The people are really nice here, I guess…. But this should take a while. This place is pretty packed with people. Since it's one of the fanciest restaurants in the city. Now, what will I be doing while I wait for my sever comes out? I started to think about collage, and then I started thinking about friends. I wonder how much friends I'll get. Will I get a best friend? Will she or he will be enough to handle my past? Will my best friend be like Alice or Jacob?

I stopped my thinking right there. Is it me or some how my world is always revolving around them? Alice, my best vampire friend. She is so nice, like a little sister. I trusted her very much. But then she left. She left without a goodbye without anything. We haven't made any contact since then. Jacob, my werewolf best friend after the Cullens left. He knew everything. Until he imprinted on some girl that came to La Push, and that was the last time I've ever seen him or even talked to him. How sad, everything I've ever loved is getting pulled from me. Day by day. Why must god torture me like this? Why can't he just kill me? Would that be easier? Does he enjoy torturing me? But of course everything would be heaven if….

"Here's your food miss." The sever interrupted my thinking.

"Thank you." I gave him a smile. Hopefully it was bright and enthusiastic enough.

It seems nice enough. I guess I can fool some people. Maybe I can't fool my parents because well, they _are_ my parents.

When I finished the waiter came back to give me my bill. I gave him a twenty dollar tip. I'm generous tonight. In the bill was a phone number. I would laugh out loud. If only I was truly happy now. But I'm not. So why bother to laugh? I really hope he didn't think I'll actually call him. I barely even knew him, I just seen him. I was going to throw this away when I leave. But carefully so he won't know, I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

When I left the restaurant it was around eight o'clock. Since it was still early and I won't have anything to do at home I decided to go on a walk. I did not want to be left alone with nothing to do…. I would be falling back into my day dreams. The dreams where he would come back, take me back, and say April fools, or anything like that. I wouldn't care. I'd take him back open hand. _Bella! _My internal yelled at me. I would always slip into something like this. The trap of hoping. Hoping will never get me anywhere. This is one of the reasons why I don't hope. I would be glad to hope all day long that he'll come back. But hoping will just hold me back and I would never be able to move on. I have to try my best to move on, for my parents at least.

I walked up to a fountain. I sat on it, feeling the little sprinkle hit me, to calm myself down a little. I curled up into a ball and started thinking. I promised I would think of him the last time. I promised myself I would never try to think of him. I wouldn't think anything of them. I would just try to take a step in life and try to move on. And I would try to forget all about the past. I would try to forget it as if it was all a big dream. A dream with vampires, werewolves and love. Like I was in a coma and I had a big dream, and through those passed days I couldn't remember anything. Yes, that would be best. It would help me a lot more.

When I raised my head when I was done making this promise to myself, there I saw five people standing. They were all in dark cloaks; they were pale white, almost as a sheet of paper. They looked fragile like a piece of paper too. They were magnificently beautiful, breath taking too…. I trailed my eyes up to theirs…. Pure, vivid….Ruby.


	3. Volturi

**Hehe, I tried my best to update it. I had ideas in my mind and I didn't want it to disappear tomorrow. So I stayed up to continue writing. It isn't really great but I tried. **

**Song recommendation for this chapter: **

**One – Epik High**

**Bella's Point of view**

I gasped. Look into their ruby eyes; I knew what they were…. Vampires. But why are there vampires here? No, that's not the correct question…. Who were they? I have never met them in my life, so why should they be standing here in front of me? What did I do to them? But somewhere in my mind, I could feel as if I've seen them before…. Somewhere, but where have I seen them? Where on earth have I seen them before?

I blinked a few times hoping it's all a mirage, and that it would go away soon. But still they were standing there in front of me. I stared at them in disbelief. And then the question of why they were here suddenly was answered. _Have you forgotten Bella? You're blood smells good to vampires. You're also a danger magnet. Of course when there are vampires in town, they would head directly to you. _But there was something that hit me then, they weren't hungry. The pure vivid ruby eyes told me that. So if they're not here to eat me…. Then what do they want with me?

"Hello." The man standing in front with jet black hair to his hood greeted.

"Hi." I managed to get my breath out.

"Do not be alarm." He examined my face, "My name is Aro."

"Hello Aro." I said in disbelief that a non-vegetarian vampire is talking to me.

"Bella, we've been waiting a long time for you." One of the other four vampires said as he moved towered me. It looked as if he was floating. He had pearly white hair that reached to his shoulders.

I froze because he knew my name. Stalking vampires again?

"H-how did you know my name?" I asked, my voice sounded horrible, filled with terror I guess.

"Oh, I am so sorry that we've frightened you." The guy named Aro apologizes.

Apologizing vampires? Can today get any weirder? I hope it's all a dream. No, I don't hope it's a dream. It is a dream. There's no way this can be real.

"She's scared." The other guy with them moved tower, his voice flat.

"No…No I'm not." I argued. Damn it Bella, there's five vampires in front of your face and you talk back to them.

Aro smiled at me, "Do not be afraid Bella. We mean no harm."

"What do you want from me?" I tried making my voice sound confident but of course it sounded like I was scared out of my mind.

"This is Caius," he pointed to the person on his right, the one with white pearly hair, "and this is Marcus."

He didn't introduce the two people behind him. I wonder why? They're not important then….

"We're the Volturi." He told me.

Volturi…where have I heard that name before? Suddenly my mind flashed back to the time when I was first at Edward's house…. When he was showing me the pictures on the wall and telling me the story about Carlisle's life. He said that Carlisle lived with the Volturi for a while. Then my mind flickers back to my last birthday. Before the accident happen, how Edward told me that if I were to die, he would go to the Volturi and ask for death. He told me the Volturi is the closest thing to a royal family. And that they control the vampires, they were the strongest family, and the most civilize and together…. Almost like his own family.

"Volturi?" I repeated in disbelief.

"Yes. Have you heard of us child?" Aro asked.

What am I suppose to say? Yes or no?

I shook my head, knowing my voice would betray me.

"Of course she hasn't Aro. She's a human, how would she know what we are." The man named Caius spoke clearly annoyed.

But of course they were dead wrong. I knew about vampires. More than they can imagine. More than any human is aloud to I guess….

"Ahhh…. Yes, of course she won't." Aro sighed. "Bella, would you believe us if we said we were… vampires?"

I would snort if I wasn't in such a life or death situation. But instead I just barely look at them, and I could see in their eyes a reflection of my own…. My face panicked.

"I think she does." Marcus said. He didn't show any emotion at all.

"Do you Bella?" Aro asked.

"Yes. I do." My voice panicked.

Aro smiled gently as if he means no harm. I sure hope he means no harm.

"May I ask a question, Aro?" I asked politeness in my sentence.

"Go ahead." He mused. His voice was so musical, so addicting, but not as much as Edward's voice. But of course, no one would be able to match Edward's voice.

"How…do you know my name?" I choked out.

"Well Bella, we've been researching about you…" His voice trailed off, "which reminds me… We have one thing we would like to ask you."

Caius has a smirk on his face now, it seems hilarious compares to his previous faces. What could the question be? If I wanted to die? I wouldn't have a choice any how. They could just kill me in any second so why bother asking.

"Go ahead." Surprisingly my voice sounded calm, I must have too much practice being around danger.

"We want to ask you if you would like to join us. Be one of us." Aro asked.

What? They wanted to ask if I wanted to join them? Be one of them? Why are they asking me? Why _me_? What did I have that they would come all the way from Italy just to ask me this one simple question?

"Well, you see Bella," Aro started to explain after seeing the confusing that was clearly on my face, "You have a great power. We can see it in you. And we were hoping you can use that power with us. To protect the vampire world from colliding with the human world."

I knew the Volturi wasn't bad. But they wanted _me_, clumsy me to join them. What power do I have that they would badly want?

"Uhm, I don't get you." I started to ask.

"You see Bella," Aro said, "We can tell what power you have. We have an ability on our side to see what you have. And yours is truly amazing… We would love it if you were to join us."

Should I do this? Should I? With this… I might be able to get Edward back… I could be like one of them, I wouldn't make the other people in my life feel worse than they felt. But what are the costs?

"But, what will happen to my family? What will happen to me if they find out I'm…" I didn't say the word. Still too shock.

"You won't have to worry. We'll take care of everything." He assured me.

"But then… what will happen to me?" I asked. I knew how newborn vampires were. Uncontrolled, wild, and a big killer.

"We'll be here to help you." He crooned.

"Then, sure…" What was I doing? What am I getting myself into…. A big, big trouble.

Aro's eyes brightened, "Good choice, we'll go back to Italy right away to get this started."

What did he mean that I made a good choice? I would die if I choose the other way? Either way, there was no way on getting out of this mess.


	4. Italy

**This chapter is really nothing. It gives some minor facts. And facts of her transformation. It isn't great as Stephenie Meyer's. But I tried my best.**

**This chapter sincerely is the worse chapter so far. And might be the worse… **

**Have fun reading it!**

**Song recommendation for this chapter: **

**Fearless by Daechelle**

**Bella's Point of view**

I was on the plane to Italy right now. A plane that a bunch of _vampires _on. I'm still wondering why I'm on a plane with full of vampires. Oh, that's right. I was being an idiot and accepting to be one of them. So everything was already in place. My death, everyone is currently at Renee and Phil's house, because it was on fire. We are saying that I 'died' in the house with the fire.

The Volturi said that they will stock money into my parents' money enough so that they'd have enough to buy a mansion if that wanted to. At least they will be happy. Without me they won't have to suffer with me. It's the best way to go.

"Bella?" Aro asked.

I'm going to have to get rid of that name if I don't want anyone to know I'm me.

"Please, Aro call me Label now. I prefer it more anyways." I told him.

"Why?" Aro questioned.

"I feel that… I like that name better. I am never much of a fan of Isabella, and Bella. I don't even like it. I want a fresh start." I explained.

"If that's what you wished." He said.

Then I fell into unconscious soon after.

- - -

I woke up in a really white room. It was elegant; it was decorated in an old fashion. The kind you would never find these days anymore. There was a chandelier on the ceiling. It was quite beautiful, and huge. There were no windows in here. I wonder why? There were two doors at the end of the room. They were white, of course. I was getting sick of the brightness… I stepped down the bed and then Aro, Marcus, and Caius were there.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Good morning Label." Aro replied back.

I just noticed how Aro is the one who usually replies the most. They other rarely talks. Or was it because they think I'm weird? Has they always been this way?

"We were wondering," Aro began, "if you would like to start it…now."

"Yes." I murmured, but the sound of my voice was full of confidence. But of course I knew there were chances that I wouldn't make it out alive. How he would be able to kill me if he finds my blood… delicious.

"Alright, be prepared. This will hurt… painfully." Aro warned as he leaned in closer to me.

I closed my eyes. I felt his mouth on my neck. I squeezed my eyes tighter. Then… he bit me. I let out a screech. It was so painful. The biting itself, his teeth felt like razor sharp filled with alcohol that makes my flesh sting. I thought that it would be the worse part. But unfortunately I was wrong. They laid me back on the white bed. And left the room, closing it tightly shut.

I started to feel the pain, which I had felt once before. It was so painful and familiar; the pain was exactly like when James bit me. I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to bother the Volturi. I squeezed my eyes shut, squirming around on the bed and holding onto the blankets.

The pain was too painful. I wish someone would splash cold water over me. The pain felt like someone just threw me in the pits of lava. But the reason why I know that I am not in the pits of lava is because the pain was inside, not outside. The pain now had spread all over my body, burning me intensely. I feel as if I was going to die. I feel as if death would be better than _this_, because _this _was too painful for me. Why did I choose this? Why couldn't I just choose death? Surely death would be better than going through this.

I now understand why Edward said that the change was unforgettable. It was too painful to be forgotten. It was something that could not be forgotten. It's too strong. The pain, the torture, everything was so strong. Is this what every vampire had to go through before they become one?

My heart rate sped up. I didn't know how long it had been. All I know it that it was a pain time. It felt forever to me. I curled up into a ball on my side. It took forever; my body was so numbed with the fire that was going through me at that time.

Soon my breathing slowed and so did my heart beat. I hear others talking outside of the room. It was loud. They were talking about what is happening to me, how long will until I'll be over with my transformation.

I listed harder, to see get more details.

"Ahhh, it looks like Label's transformation is almost complete," Aro said to his family members.

There were no replies. I wonder why?

As time pass by the pain eased little by little. And soon, there were no pain at all… But without any pain, I couldn't hear or feel my heart beat anymore. I quickly sat up; it took only about one-hundredth of a second to do that. That was fast… yet I felt no dizziness at all. And then Aro came in.


	5. My Powers

**Okay. Some people are getting confuse with the pronunciation of Label. It's not lay-ble okay? O_o **

**You know the regular way of saying label? It's not that pronunciation. It's pronounced La-Bell. Just trying to get that clear ;]**

**Label is the scrambled of Bella. I think Label is French? Or maybe Italian. I don't know but it's a name in a language o__o'**

**By the way, you might want to keep your reading gear on. It's a LONG chapter. **

**Song recommendation:**

**Breathe – Michelle Branch **

**Bella's Point of view**

Aro, Caius, and Marcus looked so beautiful. I thought they couldn't get anymore beautiful. I started looking around, I see everything so clearly. I could see each little part of the walls. I could see where the paint was missed painted. I could even see little dust moving around on the floor. Could my eyes be that good?

"What is she doing?" Caius said, his voice sounded annoyed.

I looked up as him, glaring. He glared back at me.

"What do you mean what I'm doing?" Venom burned in the sentence, but it sounded sweet like a bell chiming even with venom.

He gasped. Is really shocking, even if he were to whisper I should be able to hear it. Edward said that vampire has a good ear. This means I can hear anything they say in a whisper.

"What's so shocking?" I asked dully.

Everyone stared at me like I'm an idiot. What is wrong with these people? I wanted to snap their necks for looking at me like that.

Then suddenly I felt anger all over me. I put my hand over my chest, hands clutched tight into a ball so that I wouldn't do anything rash.

Then I suddenly heard Aro talking, "Her temper is not in control, but better than regular newborns."

I stared at him, my eyes narrowed, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Aro asked.

"Talking without moving your mouth," I glared at Aro. I had no patient for this. I already have to hear many murmurs in the room already, and it's giving me a headache. Well not technically but still, it's very annoying.

He gasped, "What did you hear?"

_Like this? Do you hear me now?_ He asked, without moving his mouth. I finally figured it out. I read his mind. I've been reading their minds all of this time…

"Yes." I answered, "I think… I'm reading your minds. Am I right?"

He nodded. Caius gapped at me. Marcus… Well he doesn't have an emotion.

Then I saw an image of Caius saying, "How do you do that?"

I answered him, "I don't know how I could do it."

Caius face was shocked, "How did you know I was going to ask you that?"

"I… don't know. I told you." I began explaining, "I just saw an image of you asking me the question…"

_Amazing… This girl has such a strong power, _Aro thought, _Being able to read minds from a distance, and being able to see the future? How could this be possible? I thought all vampires are supposed to have one ability that is more powerful than the rest…_

He was starting to get confused and yet pride at the same time. I felt the confusing and pride on myself now… I tried to push it away and made myself stable. And suddenly I felt everyone in the room felt stable, no one was worried, mad, or any other emotion. They were all calm.

_What's this? _Caius thought; _she's controlling our emotions too? Is there anything she can't do? Next thing you know she'll burn us like Jane does. Or even make us limp with Alec's power._

I suddenly realize that these three powers were from the three people I knew, Edward, Alice, and Jasper.

Suddenly Marcus voice broke me from my thoughts, "Her power is to copy other's powers."

He was probably, and then I felt the bond between them. They were close, like brothers and I asked, "Are you guys really brothers?"

"See?" Marcus voice spoke up again, "The power to see the relationships between people is mines. I used it on her and she now can feel the relationships between us."

Dang, he sounds like my grandpa.

_Marcus is right. The power to read minds from far away is Carlisle's son, Edward's power. The power to see the future is Alice's, and the feelings… I wonder who it is._ Aro thought.

_So she thinks us as strangers. _Marcus thought.

I was getting used to know which one are the thoughts and which the spoken words are. I can see why Edward said it wasn't hard to understand someone's thinking. They just say it all in their minds. No wonder.

_This is great, all powers in one person. _Aro's thoughts are happy, too happy.

Aro walked up to me and touched me. I gasped as I saw his life and everything he thought up to this moment cross my mind playing like a film.

Then he released me.

I choked out, "What was that?"

Aro smiles, grimly, "It's my whole entire life."

It was his _whole_ entire life? I'm not shocked because I'm able to be doing this now, but his past. It's full of horror. This man wants power… a lot of it. But seeing his past, I saw others too… He's not a bad man, yet not a good one either.

They're starting to see hesitation. It was only one second though. Time seems too pass so slowly, even when you have eternity to live.

_Is she going to reveal my past? Why did I have to show her my powers? _Aro was worried I'd tell Marcus that Aro was the one who killed his own sister, because Marcus and his sister were madly in love and was going to escape. Marcus did not know about this however.

I send a wave of calm across the room again, to calm Aro down. Aro was cheery until now. He must have realized what he had done. I shouldn't blow his covers anyways, since it's not any of my business.

_Urg, everyone is wrapped around that Label girl, what's so special about her. Just one or two more special ability doesn't mean she's that great. _A high pitchy, but sweet like a 13 year old voice thought.

I snapped my head to her direction. The Volturi soon follow my gaze.

_I wonder what Jane did, or thought…_Aro is now concern.

_Does she think she's that good? I'll give her a piece of my mind. _The Jane girl thought, and had a smirk on her face.

What is she going to do to me? I felt something hit me. But it wasn't hard. I felt a ring around myself, and I stretched it far, and farther, and farther. Soon I don't even feel the little bump.

Jane is now glaring at me, and growled at me, "Why don't you drop dead?" Her voice was still pitch high.

"What do you mean?" My curiosity made the sentence filled with sweet.

I read her mind, _why doesn't my fire hurt her?_

So that was the bump? I started concentrating my mind on how she made her fire. I had to think of fire, burning, on her, or the person who I want to hurt. I narrowed my eyes trying to concentrate. After a few second Jane let out a cry.

"You mean that?" I was astonished.

_Damn this witch. How did she do that? I thought it was my special power. _Jane cried in her thinking.

"Label, I think that's enough." Aro requested. And I stopped.

Grinning to Jane, "I'm sincerely sorry. I don't know how to control my temper or your power."

She was about to bite my head off, or at least that's what she was thinking. But I don't think she could, but I didn't want to fight. I send a wave of calm over her and she took control of herself.

"We should tell the others to use their powers on her…" Marcus said, monotone.

"Yes we should." Aro agreed.

"She'll end up killing them or hurting them." Caius debated.

"I won't." I answered calmly, "I only wanted to try it out. And she was annoying me"

_Hmm, is it really safe for her to copy the abilities of others and try them out? _Aro debated with his thinking.

_We should definitely let her. She seems to bond with us by the second. _Marcus decided which side he's on in his mind. I turned to grin at him, and he returned a small smile… Wow that's the reaction I seen on him.

_She's going to murder all of them. We can't take the risk. _I was getting really annoyed with Caius. I said I was going to join them didn't I?

Then, Marcus touched Aro to show him what he was thinking. I totally shut out of Aro's mind. The least thing I want is another flash of someone's memory. I started focusing on Jane's thoughts.

_Maybe she is nice… Maybe I'm just being mean to her…I wonder if she goes shopping a lot. I do need a shopping partner. _Jane isn't mean as she seems. She might even be a second Alice. Her thought continued, _maybe I should try befriending with her instead…_

I smiled and walked up to Jane, "Hello Jane. My name is Label. I haven't gotten to introduce myself properly."

_OH right, she reads minds…_

"Hello Label." Jane said back, smiling. This time it was a real smile.

Then I suddenly had a vision of her touching me.

And then she did. I gasped.

She stared at me thinking, _did I do something wrong? Did I do something she didn't like…? Maybe I should take my hands off…_

"No it's fine, it's just that…" I answered her thinking, "Aro's power scares me… And I really don't want to look in their past."

She giggled, "You're funny."

"But I didn't see your past, I wonder why…" I wondered.

Aro spoke up then, "It gives me headaches too. I think that's because you're blocking it. You only see someone's full past when you want to. Did you know Label?"

I shock my head side to side, of course I didn't know. I don't own this power anyways.

"Jane, will you go get the others." Marcus announced, his voice was still dull but it has more love in it than last time. Was it my powers? Everyone seems more loving; they have more compassion of love more and more. I could tell with Marcus's power and Jasper's.

Everyone gathered up. I knew everyone of their names, since Aro's power aloud me to seeing his past.

"Hello," I greeted all of them.

Everyone hesitated before answering, their minds filled with thoughts;

_We got a new girl, huh?_

_I wonder if she's tamed. She's a newborn after all._

_I hope she's not grouchy._

_She's hot. _

_I wonder if we can get along._

I was getting a headache from all of these. I started to switch it off. I was getting better at controlling my powers. Since I have more than one, I could switch powers so all of the powers at once couldn't give me a brain damage.

"Hello Label." The woman whose name should be Lylee, Aro's wife spoke. She was wearing a gown underneath the thick cloaks.

"Hi," I grinned. I smiled wider when I felt that she loved me more and more by the second.

"She is so adorable," Lylee murmured sweetly, her eyes were ruby; her hair was to her waist, black hair.

I just am starting notice how people are feeling more like a family now since I'm here.

"So, let's get it started?" I tried to cheer them on.

The guy named Alec stepped up. I saw a black shadow reaching toward me, and all the others move away. I stood there, waiting for it to hit me. When it did, it made a circle around me.

I blinked, "Is this supposes to happen?"

_Amazing, it doesn't affect her at all. _Aro's thought were very happy.

"No, but you're blocking it." Alec answered.

"I am?" I don't remember meeting a vampire that has this ability… I suddenly remember how Edward couldn't read my mind. Is this a mind trick?

"Is this ability all a mirage? Or a mind trick… or whatever you call it?" I asked dumbly.

He chuckled, "Yes."

"Oh. I see." Yes I did see. It wasn't just Edward's ability I was immune too. It was all things that aren't real, or something that does to my thinking.

"What does it do?" I asked, looking into his thoughts seeing how he's doing it.

"It disconnects all the nerves, making you limp. You won't be able to do anything. You won't feel anything, you won't smell anything, or see." He explained.

"Okay," I said, closing my eyes trying to push his shadows out first.

_Did she just clear all of Alec's shadows? _Jane was amazed.

_This girl is incredible. _Lylee was happy.

After I cleared all of his shadows, I started to think how he was thinking to make the shadows that will make people become disabled. I thought of darkness, I thought of numbness. I opened my eyes staring at the direction I wanted to shadows to go to. Alec fell onto the floor. I quickly banish the shadows, and ran to him.

"Are you okay?" I was panicked; I didn't want to hurt my new family.

He burst into laughter, "That was the first I felt how my ability was like. I didn't know it was that strong." He broke the sentence off into two because of his laughter, "Label, didn't I tell you it only makes someone limp? I wasn't hurt. I just couldn't do anything." And he continued laughing.

I put my hands on my hip. My face pouting, "That is just mean! I was only afraid I hurt you."

This reaction just made everyone laughed. Then everyone stopped all together. What's wrong? I listened to their thinking.

_We never laughed as a full group… having her here makes everyone happier. She's a really gifted girl. _Lylee thoughts were full of loved and happiness.

_Wow, Marcus is laughing. We haven't seen that since forever… This girl could do a lot. _Aro's thoughts were amazed.

_This is shocking._ Caius, deep in his thought he was glad that Marcus could be like this.

_She really brings us together._ Marcus thought, lift of happiness.

"Next?" I challenged.

The guy seems buff, his name is Demetri. His hair waved down to his shoulders.

"Alright then," He closed his eyes. I read his mind and it seems like he is trying to concentrate on my brain. Tasting it, and yet he couldn't seem to find my brain anywhere.

"Do you have a brain Label?" His voice is slightly annoyed and he opened his eyes.

Alec laughed, "Maybe she's blocking it just like she was blocking my shadows."

Demetri's eyes narrowed, "No, I think she doesn't have a brain."

Everyone laughed now. I crossed my hands over my chest and objected, "Maybe it's because your ability suck compare to mines."

He rolled his eyes, "Okay, whatever try mines now."

I closed my eyes, repeating the steps he did.

I yelled out, "Ew!"

"What?" asked Demetri.

"Your brain taste nasty." I mocked.

He blinked.

"It tasted like vinegar with ginger." I told him knowing he was curious. I didn't need mind reading to know.

Soon after I got all the ability they had. And I wasn't even tired.

_We should send Label out to the world to collect more abilities. _Caius thought. He is so selfish.

He touched Aro's arm, telling him what he has in mind. I rolled my eyes. As if I can't read it. He grimaced when he remembered I could do that.

"Label…" Aro started.

I cut him off, "Yes I know. I don't need it to be repeated twice. But in this case, three times." I grinned, hoping he'll know it's a joke.

He did, "Yes, I can see how annoying it is for you."

"You have no idea."

"We'll give you a credit card; you can spend anything you want on it. We'll give you a cell too. You can keep intact with us like that."

"No, it's fine Aro." I assured him.

But he wasn't assured, "We don't need the money anyways, its fine take it."

I sigh in defeat. I read his mind; I saw how far he would go. I also saw how Jane would force me to take it.

"Wait, wait, wait," Jane's bell ringing voice spoke, "We need to get her shopping and fix up her room first!"

As she was saying that, a human walked into the room…

The smell of the human was good. But the smell also burned my nose. I stopped breathing and I clutched my fingers down onto the carpet hoping I won't jump up and eat her. Or drink her. I closed my eyes. All my senses locked.

"Gianna, please leave." Aro's voice was low and alarming.

I heard the footsteps leave, but I could still hear her thoughts, _a newborn? Why can't they just change me? I would probably make a better one than this girl._ She is full of jealousy. Does she really want to be one of these?

I sigh and opened my eyes.

_This girl is truly amazing; she didn't even spring forward to Gianna and drink her up. _Alec thought.

_I wished Label sprang for her._ _She is so annoying sometimes. _Jane thought. And then a memory flashed back in her mind.

I saw how Gianna joined, and I see why Jane thought it was annoying… Gianna literally begged to become one. And finally the Volturi kept her. They thought of killing her, but her work as a human was great so they kept her.

And then I had a vision of myself in a dressing room, Clothes were being thrown in and Jane's voice trilling, "Hurry up and try them out Label!"

I flinched away, because of the vision. And I stared at Jane.

"We should get her some food…" Lylee sympathized.

I gave them a small smile.

"Alright, we should go get some tourists to come in and Label will be full." Jane smiled at her words. She did not know that I wasn't intending to drink humans.

I look in the future to see their reactions when I told them. They were shocked. And Marcus spoke out the first saying, "We have another Carlisle here so it seem."

I took my chances and told them, "I don't want to drink humans. It's too cruel."

The vision was correct, they were all shock. But this time I got to read their minds.

_She wants to drink animal's blood? _Jane was disgusted, but it didn't seem like she's going to reject the opinion.

_Ahh, she reminds me of Carlisle._ Aro's thought turned into a flashback, I quickly changed the person who I was reading the minds to.

_She wouldn't even drink human blood._ _I'm not even sure if she's a newborn vampire, _Lylee was impressed, she was very impressed, _and she didn't even attack Gianna._

"We have another Carlisle here so it seem. Label, how are we going to get you animal blood then?" Marcus spoke his thoughts.

"Uhm…" This is a question I haven't thought of yet… "I actually don't know…"

"We'll walk you out to the forest…" Jane suggested.

"Jane, what if she can't control herself." Alec retorted.

"Look at her, remember when Gianna came in?" Jane was now snarling.

I looked into the future to see how to end this. It's neck to neck. I couldn't make out anything. I got tired of their bickering.

"Is there any shortcut to the forest without many people?" I suggested.

"There is." Victory filled Jane's emotions and words.

"Then I'll go that way." I allowed.

"Label, human blood isn't bad. You should drink it. It makes us stronger." Alec tries to convert me. Too bad it isn't working.

"Stronger?" I questioned and the replied my own question, "If I get any stronger I might end up killing the whole species of vampires."

He opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out.

"I thought so." I smiled.

Then Gianna walked in. Her smell was burning my nose, but I got used to it, thanks to Aro's memories. I turned to her.

_Great, she is going to snap now. She'll see how much better human blood is. _Alec thought victory was on his side now.

_Gianna!_ _Why did you have to come at this time! _Jane was building a low growl.

Alec's face is smug. He's was going to be able to prove himself correct.

_It was good knowing her I guess. _Demetri thought.

The other's thoughts were almost the same. Everyone except Jane, she was the only one who's on my side. Did they really have that little faith in me? I guess it's time to prove them all wrong.

I stepped forward to Gianna, "You're asking to die today aren't you Gianna?"

She stepped back, almost tripping.

I took another step forward to her, a huge smug on my face, "You came in. That means you're asking for death."

Her knees began to wobble, and her voice was hoarse from fear, "Anyone wants to get her out of here?"

_Oh why did I have to go in, I knew she was a newborn. Why did I have to tempt her?_ The thoughts in her head panicked so much that it almost gave me a headache.

I mixed Alec's, Demetri's, Edward's, and Jasper's power together. And she suddenly moved backward, without hesitation and ran _backwards_. I fell back laughing so hard. I didn't know I can fuse powers together. Now that I do, I just created a new one. I can control people from a distance.

_How did? Why is? What is going on? _Demetri was lost in the whole thing.

_Did she just?_ Alec was stunned, because I didn't drink Gianna dried up and because he kind of knew I was the one who made her do that.

_In your face Alec!_ Jane was so smug.

_How much more abilities is she going to show us?_ Felix was getting bored.

_This is truly an amazing girl._ Aro thought, can he stop saying amazing? Or is that the only word he knows?

I turned back to them, a huge grin on my face. "I'm glad I could get her out of the way." I started rubbing in Alec's face, "You were saying Alec? If any human comes my way, I could just make them walk away."

Jane laughter chimed the room. And soon Lylee joined in.

"Fine then, Jane you take her. I'm not going to take her." Alec was completely embarrassed, I could feel his emotion. I made him feel happy.

"Label, will you stop that? It's so annoying." He whined.

Lylee went to my side and kissed my head like a mother would and said in her musical voice, "We are so glad to have you with us. You brought us together more than anything."

I smiled up at her, knowing I was doing this.

"Label, come on! I want to take you shopping later so hurry up!" Jane yelled, she was already out of the halls. Running in her full vampire speed, I could only here her voice faintly and then I started sprinting toward her.

**If you didn't understand the song meaning for this chapter, it means that Bella is giving up her old life and now she's having fun and enjoying her life with the Volturi.**

**If you want to download this ((all 4chapters)), go to my blog. The link to my blog is on my profile! PDF file. And I post stuff up there almost everyday =]**


	6. Hunting

**Happy late Thanksgiving and Black Friday! Okay, so this chapter is two years after she joins the Volturi okay? The reason why she hasn't gone on her 'trip to find more new powers' is answered in the chapter. This time I re-read it. Just incase. I know how sometimes I don't and I end up making it not understandable or weird. But you guys get what I'm saying. But it annoys me to make silly mistakes… So I re-read it like A LOT this time! And as for the previous chapters, the mistakes I found, I re-wrote it. And I re-uploaded it. Nothing changed. Only the sill mistakes like… when I'm trying to say, his, I end up saying He. Or when I write Label, I wrote Bella. = _ = Sill? Yes ;P**

**Okay Time to shut up! X3 This is 10pages! Get your reading gear on x3**

**Song recommendation for this chapter:**

**Everywhere I go – Katharine McPhee**

**________________________________ **

**Bella's Point Of View **

"Label, no offence, but I don't get how you stand the taste or even the smell of these creature." Jane said.

Jane didn't think these animals are enough. She didn't even know why I didn't just spring for Gianna when I had the chance. She told me a newborn isn't supposed to be like this. But why did I need her to tell me? Of course I knew … The Cullens rubbed it off on me. But of course I couldn't tell them that. It's against the rule to have a human to know about the vampire species without changing them. And Edward broke the most dangerous rule of all… How dare he be so stupid? He could've gotten his whole family killed.

_Label… Stop dazing off. You're not focus. Hurry up and get your 'food' and we'll go shopping. _Jane could tell I was dazing off. I looked so obvious when I did that. It wasn't my fault when I think of them I always get daze off. They were my family once.

_Label you're doing it again!_ _Wait, maybe she's having a vision…I wonder what's it's about then…_Jane's mind suddenly started to guess the visions I'm having. But of course I wasn't having a vision.

"Sorry Jane! I was dazing off, not having a vision." I informed her.

"Hurry up and finish those animals." She made a face.

And so I let my nature instinct take over me and to find the next nearest editable animal. It was a pack of deer. I opened my eyes, ran quickly to them and jumped on the closes one. Sinking my teeth into the place where blood pumps up the most, the throat.

I was full after that one. He was big. My eyes are now bright golden honey butterscotch. The way Edward's had been whenever he feed. Bella! I internally kicked myself. Why am I focusing on Edward so much nowadays? I had a few visions… But none of them make sense. It was usually Edward telling his family member to leave his room, leaving him alone. I saw him going hunting last night.

Is that why I went hunting? No… I hope not. My eyes _were_ black coal… Bella, Bella, stop it.

Though I asked people to call me by Label, I never had forgotten my real name. I try not too. Even though the years of my human memories were blurry, I still tried to remember them. And now it's stuck to my head… All of it, mostly parts with Edward in it, even if it was blurry it was better than nothing.

"Label, are you finished drinking off of these _things_?" Jane whined. Apparently she was hungry too. Her eyes were black, with a tint of redness.

I smiled back at her, "Yes I am. What about you Jane?"

"You noticed? Or did you read my mind?" She questioned.

"A little of both," I admitted.

She just rolled her eyes and sprinted next to me. I can't believe it has been two years. Caius had been trying to push me out of the house, wanting me to collect more powers for them. I was about to go, but Jane, my so called adorable sister now, suggested that I should stay with them for five years… to get to know each other better before I leave for ten years. Everyone was happy about this idea except Caius. Jane is somewhat like Alice. She would drag me to go shopping with her. Throwing all of these, flimsy dresses, shirts, weird skirts, and jeans, stuff I would never wear just for me to wear. They would probably get along…

"You know, you should just try one. It's not going to kill you." I suggested. Hoping she would try some and maybe drink more.

"Label… They don't smell _good_." Jane whined. She puts a puppy face.

I laughed and repeated, "It won't kill you."

"But it stinks, and it's going to leave a bad taste in my mouth." She bickered.

"Just try one. Please?" I begged her.

It seemed to work. She stepped up, and launches herself at one small deer. She drank it quickly, hoping to get this over with I guess. But at least she tried.

"So?" I encouraged her.

"I have to say, it's not _that _bad." She admitted.

"So does this mean you'll be hunting with me?" My eyes full of joy.

"Uhm… I… don't… know?" It came out as a question.

"Oh, it's fine." I ensured her.

"No, Label, please don't get the wrong idea." She told me.

"Huh?" I got confuse, I looked in her mind to see what she is trying to tell me that was so hard to get out of her mouth.

I saw her trying to put the phrase, _I want to drink it, but I don't think I can convert all the way. I would like to drink human blood too…_

"Oh Jane!" I grabbed her into my arms hugging her tightly.

"Huh, what?" She was confused that I was hugging her.

"I'm so glad you want to drink animal blood too," Jane was going to stop me and tell me that she also has a hunger for human blood. I put a hand over her mouth and continued, "Of course you can. You can drink animal and human!"

"Really? You won't hate me for it?" Jane had sorrow in her words.

"Jane, I don't hate you when you _do_ drink human blood, and it alone. What makes you think I'm going to hate you when you want to try?" I told her, full excitement in my voice.

"Thank you, Label! You're the best." She leaned up and kissed me on the cheeks.

"Does this mean for this hunting trip you will drink animal blood?" I said in hesitation.

"Yes, of course," Truth filled in her voice.

"Go then, don't waste too much time." I encouraged her. "You're brother, Alec, is going to be shock." I kid.

She smiled, and then spring into a mountain lion that was on the cliff on the right of us. Dang, she could jump really high…

When we were finish hunting, here eyes were orange instead of ruby.

I grinned, "Was it fun?"

"More fun than humans. These things actually fight back! Human just let you take them on without a protest." She bragged, "Most the males. They think you're the Angel when you're the death of them."

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to say we're the Devils?"

"You know what I mean, now stop correcting my back." She growled playfully.

I laughed at that, and then stood up quickly, very graceful as what Jane once said, from the ground I was sitting on when I waited for her to finish her hunting. I dusted the dirt off of my dark jeans and the bottom of my sapphire dress shirt.

We ran back to the palace. Or at least that's what I call it. It was so beautiful. It was a magnificent piece from history. The inside is more beautiful. Many doors going inward, they were carved so creatively. But if I were human still, I would probably hate it before I can stand here and goggled over the magnificence of the texture. It would probably take _forever _to walk through if I were human. Not to mention how many times I would trip because of the uneven rocky floors.

It was also here sometimes, where we held 'parties' for the tourist… The tourists, who came in, never came out. These events were usually to feed us. I usually sit out and watch the tourists' minds. I watch them, because sometimes, rarely though, there were humans that were smart enough to find a way to spread this news to the outside world. But thanks to my mind reading… They never go the chance to try.

I really do feel sorry for the humans. But I can't stop what the others want to do. It's their choice. As long as I'm clean, I'm fine. I wouldn't be able to think if I were to kill a human for their blood. Though I do sometimes kill humans; it was because they broken rules. Rules are kept for reason. On solo missions however, I would always give the vampire, that fell in love with the human a chance to change them, and I would leave them free. On missions with group however, Jane has little patience. She doesn't torture people a lot nowadays. But she still does it for fun, once in a while.

When we were finally inside, everyone gapped at us. No, correction, they were gapping at Jane, and her orange eyes.

She shrugged casually, "Label asked me to try it out and I did. It wasn't that bad."

They were all speechless. But their thoughts however, were raging with many words.

_I never thought Jane would drink such thing. Even though she is more obligate to Label, I never thought she'd go this far. _Alec was far more than just shocked.

_I wonder how it was like... for her. _Aro wondered. Of course he already knew how it was like, how it tasted. He did look into Carlisle's thoughts before; he should be able to know.

_I wonder if I could do that._ Lylee mused. She wanted to try it out. But she is afraid of the taste. I should go encourage her sometimes….

_That's it, Jane lost it. _Demetri shook his head in disbelief. He was alike Emmett.

"You're thinking aren't to yourself people," I reminded them.

_Brain readers are so annoying. _Alec was disgusted.

"Alec." I warned him.

"I'm keeping my thinking to myself. It's not my fault you're digging through it." He mocked.

"But it would be nice if you were thinking more peaceful and nicer things." I retorted.

"It's my brain, I do what I want." He felt as if he was challenged into a fight.

"You want to fight me?" I said smugly.

Gasps came from everyone except from him and me. I grinned widely.

"Label, don't pick fights." Lylee asked of me.

"I didn't start it," I pouted, crossing my arms looking like a spoiled kid.

"Alec, you shouldn't tempt her." Lylee scowled. "We don't even need Label's visions to know that you'd lose." Lylee shook her head.

It's funny how the Volturi became as a family now. We were all one. I have many brothers and a few sisters. Lylee and Aro are known as 'parents'. Marcus and Caius are somewhat the 'uncles'.

I stuck my tongue out.

"What a three year old." Alec rolled his eyes.

"I'm older than you, you know?" I gloated.

"In which way?" He retorted, "I'm older in years, you're just older in physical apparent."

I glared at him. He gave me a cold look. Alec and I aren't really on good terms because I won't drink human blood. If I did, I bet we would get pretty good. But of course I wouldn't.

Then a vision went into my mind.

_Edward was pushing Alice off of him. Throwing her onto the ground, her face was hurt. _

_Jasper sprang on him and snarled, "What the hell is wrong with you?" _

"_Nothing is wrong with me," He retorted in the same level._

This wasn't like the usual Edward I knew. He would never go and attack his family. What had Alice done to make Edward that mad to throw her on the ground?

The vision continued.

_Alice got back up and slapped him, and then telling him, "Stop it Edward, get over it."_

Get over what? I was very puzzled.

"_Get off my back Alice." Edward voice was colder than ice. _

"_We're just trying to help." Jasper had more control over himself now, but the words came out as a growled… low and intense._

"_What the hell did I do? All I said was that I'm going on a walk and your pixie girlfriend jumped me." He gagged._

This was so not Edward. What had gotten over him? I want to go to where ever he is and slap him. I flinched from the thoughts. He doesn't love you Bella, stop living a dream and move on. And again the vision continued for me to watch.

"_You weren't going on a walk." Alice was dead serious now._

"_Where am I going then pixie?" He glared._

_Then all of a sudden Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie appeared. _

"_Get a hold of yourself Edward." Emmett grabbed Edward's shoulders and shook hard. The strength would crush a human in an instance. _

_Edward smash his hand sideways to his brother's making it to fall from his shoulders. That strength would crush all the bones on that hand and everything connecting to it if Emmett was a human._

I gasp; all eyes are staring at me now. I could feel it. But I was more focus on my vision than the eyes that were on me.

Edward was always a gentleman, he never pick a fight without a reason. And never would he act this way in front of his parents. Why is he doing it now?

"_Edward," Carlisle said, placing a hand on his son, trying to comfort, and control him. _

_This time Edward wasn't rude as he has been to his siblings. He had always showed a great respect to his 'parents'. He shrugged Carlisle's hand off, gently. He watched as the hands fell back to Carlisle's side, and took a sprint. _

_Alice was going to stop him, but Carlisle placed a hand on her which stopped her, "He'll be fine. But if anything unnecessary happens tell us…"_

_She nodded, her face ripped in pain. All their faces were in pain. All of them wanted to cry, even Rosalie. But not a single tear shall ever drop down…_

"Earth to Isabella! Are you alive?" Jane yelled concern all over her voice.

I look up at her; everyone all of a sudden was concern. What did my face look like? I looked into their minds.

"Don't call me by that name." I snarled at her. Harsh.

My face looked, crushed, ripped apart… Exactly how my heart is.

"What was the vision?" Felix stepped toward.

He always was the one who loves missions. But this wasn't a mission, but if it was, it'd be a mission for me. But this was something sad, horrible. I need to know why, why he's like that. What happened when he left me? No. No Bella. You can't. You can't look into their past, you can't invade their privacy…

No, I promised myself I won't look into their past. Since I was able to fuse abilities to create new ones, I'm able to look into someone's past. If I fused Alice's and Aro's, I would be able to get that ability… Just one look doesn't hurt…

NO. BELLA! STOP! Stop making yourself want to look into their past. Right, I won't look into their past… I'll look into the future. It is not set in stone yet… It could change. I'll only get a small peek… I promised myself. And somehow I fell for my own trick.

"Sorry about that Jane." I told her. It had only been thirty-second since the last person talk to me. My brain works faster now.

"It's fine." She ensured me.

I gave them a little smiled to say I was fine. They didn't buy it.

"I need to go somewhere for a few days…" I told them, hoping they'll let me.

"Where are you going?" Lylee's polite voice asked.

"Hunting." It was the first word that came to my mind.

They stared at me like I'm an idiot; I just went hunting a few minutes ago. But I am hunting… But not for food, this time I'm hunting down a person of my dreams, to see why. Just one look won't hurt. I will be able to pull away.

He wouldn't notice me, or my smell. As a Volturi, I uncovered some great tricked to hide myself. I smell the same, freesia. But the smell won't burn anyone. When a human is transform, the smell of their blood becomes their vampire smells.

"I have to leave, now. I'm going to go change and leave. If you need me, you know my cell." I told them, while sprinting into my room which is most protective. I didn't want people to barge in. I played a lot of music in my room. At night though, I played the CD Edward made for me. I found the CD, pictures, everything under the cardboard when I went to visit my old house again. My sensitive eyes caught it. There were many passwords in order to get in my room. It's also sound proof. I won't be able to hear them, they won't hear me. I won't even _feel_ their emotions or even their minds. But of course I can still see the future of theirs. And it was strong enough to hold a off a vampire for about thirty minutes before the walls fall down.

The list of questioned popped up and I pressed my finger down on the sensitive pad for identification. I answered them quickly. Not letting anyone see.

**Name of your birthplace:**

**Forks**

**Mother's name:**

**Renee**

**Dad's name:**

**Charlie**

**Favorite Gemstone:**

**Topaz**

**Family that never seemed to be:**

**Cullens**

**My ex boyfriend:**

**Edward Cullen**

**Favorite color today:**

**Blue**

The last one always change, the closet can tell if what I'm wearing. And I wear according to what my favorite color is. I did a little, make over with my room. It took a while but there's a lab in here too. I'm a currently working on lotion that when a vampire use they won't glow in the sunlight. I have a bed, even though I don't use it for real purpose… There's also a couch and a T.V. A really fancy one I might add. On one side of the room there's a huge stack of CDs, Edward's favorites and mines. There's a fancy music player in the middle of those stacks. On the direct opposite side there's a huge bookshelf with all my favorite books and Edward's.

Bella focus! I can see why Edward told me that vampires get distracted easily. Extremely easily I might add. Once you start thinking about something, the thought carries on.

I quickly change and ran out of the room, holding the phone to my ear, calling the airport to go to USA. If anything happens, I need to be near just incased.

"Vorrei per il prossimo volo per andare a Stati Uniti d'America." I asked her, talking quickly in Italian.

"Il volo sta per decollare in trenta minuti, stai andando a fare questo?" She asked me.

"Sì, posso." I answered.

"Sarebbe uno e trenta mila dollari." She told me the price.

"Va bene, qui è il mio numero di carta di credito." I answered her.

I gave her my credit card number and ran quickly to the airport. I was going to print my ticket at the airport it seems.

"La ringrazio, hanno un bel giorno." She said her good byes.

I am now at the airport. I have my ticket. And I'm ready to go on the airplane to go to back to USA…

_**Translation:**_

"_**I would like for the next flight to go back to the United States of America" I asked her, talking quickly in Italian.**_

"_**The flight is about to take off in thirty minutes, are you sure you can catch it?" She asked me.**_

"_**Yes, I'm sure." I answered.**_

"_**That will be three thousand two dollars." She told me the price.**_

"_**That's fine, here's the number to my credit card." I answered her**_

"_**Okay, thank you. Have a nice day!" She said her goodbyes.**_

**Okay! I'm probably not gonna do much point of views of other people than Bella! I want everything in her point of view. I want her to see the world. Not Edward, not Alice. But there will be part of the story, maybe somewhere in the end? There will be an Edward point of view… **


	7. Visions

**So much school work now! Rawr! Barely have time to have some fun with my writing… So this time, I actually…carefully… re-read it! I really do hope I don't mess up again… It's really embarrassing o.o'**

**Okay onto the story. By the way, this is also a long chapter ;D!**

**Song recommendation:**

**Afraid – Vanessa Hudgens**

**___________________________**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I'm currently on the airplane, a few hours away from Edward. My few previous visions showed me where he was. He was at Forks, he was at his meadow.

Why was he there? Sure, it wasn't a walk, but it doesn't mean Alice would have to into a fight with him. I wasn't paying attention to him before, so I missed out on all the other vision. What did Alice see him doing? Maybe if I look into the future of his hard enough I'll find out. I closed my eyes, and focus all on Edward and his future. It's been five minutes since I seen a future that was related to his.

I started hyperventilating. Wait, what? I just panicked? I haven't been panicking since… I've changed into a vampire. Thanks to my vampire body, I grew stronger. I never panicked out of anything. Could Edward mean that much? What I had in my mind was him dying, and that I missed it. But of course, I knew the answer for that question. I was still, madly in love with him. And then a vision showed itself to me.

_Edward was at… the Volturi? What? Why was he there?_

It seems as if Edward hadn't been focusing on his future, or whatever he's planning because I couldn't see it anymore. Then another, clearer vision showed up.

_Edward was at the Volturi, he looks so…devilish. I've never seen him like this. He actually looks like a vampire right now, the one from movies. He doesn't even look like Edward. He has a smug on his face, his eyes were dark. His face has humor written all over it. But it didn't seem it was like the normal humor, it seemed like the dark humor. Dark as his face is now. He stepped up to Aro and Felix growl, a sign to tell him to step back. But he didn't move an inch. He was planning to take another step forward._

What the heck is he doing? Asking for death? The vision kept playing and I kept watching.

"_Felix, we don't want to hurt Carlisle's son," Aro warned. _

_Aro turned to Edward and stepped toward him, "Edward, what is your doing here today?" _

_A wide smile cross his face, it wasn't like the normal smile, it was a hurt, anguish smile, it seemed the same as his mood and he replied, "I would be glad to ask for death."_

I tensed. He's asking for _death?_ Is he nuts? Why on earth is asking for something like that? Oh my god. What is the Volturi going to say? The answer is once again answered in a vision.

_Alice dropped the clothes she was holding on the floor. She raced into Carlisle's office. _

"_Carlisle, trouble!" It was the two words going out of her mouth. She was really panicking. _

"_Calm down Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle asked._

"_Edward, he's asking death to the Volturi!" She said quickly panicking._

_Horror was written Carlisle's face._

Alice had the same vision I had probably. She must have been focusing on Edward as much as I have. What's going to happen? I started intensely looking into the future now.

_Carlisle tense, he controlled himself and asked, "Do you see what's happening?"_

"_Yes, it seemed he'll make it out alive." Alice assured him._

_Carlisle relaxed._

"_We have a visitor." Alice told him._

A visitor...? Who's going to visit them?

"_She's a member of the Volturi. She'll call the Volturi to tell them about Edward." Alice explained to both me and Carlisle._

Could the visitor is me? I guess I should go see them, calling Aro would help too.

"_Why is she coming here?" Carlisle was very confused. _

"_She… I don't know how to explain. Well more like she isn't explaining it to us." Alice started to pause, probably a vision._

"_Please go on." Carlisle encouraged her._

"_Well she's a vegetarian like us. She saw Edward being at the Volturi, she's coming to ask why." Alice was really going in a rush._

"_Is she going to harm us?" Carlisle was concerned._

I snorted, me harming them. I would never have the thought of that in my life. I would never harm my family that was never a family. I would kill anyone who would harm them though.

"_No, she isn't," Alice assured him._

"_What about Edward? What's going to happen?" Carlisle asked._

"_The Volturi won't kill him. He's thinking of causing a commotion in the city, or feeding, or throwing something around to cause the public eye on him. But it isn't going to work. I don't know how. But that's all I know." Alice explained._

Thank goodness. Edward will be saved. But to be in case, I look in his future rather than taking it second hand for Alice, not that I don't trust her.

"_Edward, why would you do such a thing?" Aro asked._

_Edward just smirked, "Because I don't feel like living."_

"_Once you die, you cannot come back, you know that right Edward?" Aro questioned him, hoping he'll rethink._

_Unfortunately it was unsuccessful, "Yes, but I'd be better off dead."_

And he called me stubborn. Why, out of all the time does he have to be stubborn now? I would take Edward being stubborn on any _other_ day than having him being stubborn now.

"_We won't grant your wish Edward." Lylee said. _

_He snorted and darted out._

"_Don't even think about it." I darted in the castle blocking his way, and gave him a low, warning growl._

"_And what shouldn't I be thinking about?" He now has another plan in his mind so it seemed. He eyes says it all. _

"_You aren't going to do any of that." I spoke slowly, like I'm talking to an idiot._

"_Try me," and he lunged for me. Shockingly I saw myself lunging toward him._

And my vision stopped. I gasped, for air that I did not need. _What on earth were you doing Isabella!_ I mentally screamed in my head. A low growl already started in my chest. I put my hand over my mouth, trying to cover the sound that was going to come. I was going to fight him? Why was I going to fight him?

I thought Alice said he would go home alive. If I was fighting him it would just kill him. I knew how strong I was, so why on earth am I going to fight him? I knew I love him enough that it would kill me if he was dead. I wouldn't know how I would feel if I were the one that killed him. There must be a reason why I'm doing this.

My mind created a mental picture. I shook my head trying to get it out. I started rubbing my temples. I was going to get a headache from all of the thinking and these unexplained visions.

I suddenly remember that I was going to visit his family to assured them of his safety. I wouldn't want his family to worry too much. So it's decided, I would visit his family, since they are kind of close to Forks.

Their house was grand, something I expected of course. Esme had great taste in housing. It always fit in with the nature it is in. It looked some how alike the house they had in Forks, yet different at the same time. The colors were almost the same, white was the most dominating color on the house. The doors were glass, with beautiful frames around it. There were elegant designs on the walls, windows, and doors. The steps on the porch looked like it was natural, yet some how it wasn't.

On the side of the house, I could see the garage. I saw all of their cars in there. This house looks old, not elegant as the main house, but still beautiful in its own way. It was large enough for a family! But they used it for a garage… Rosalie probably likes the huge amount of space to fix up the cars.

I gave up looking, took a deep breath and knocked on the glass doors. It open, Carlisle was standing in front, his family in the background. I can feel the unease through Jasper's power, and he's sending waves of calm over the room.

"Hello." I greeted them, trying to make my voice light, and at ease.

"Hello, may I ask you're doing here?" He was trying to hide the fact that he knew I was coming here.

"I'm one of the Volturi's guards." I told them, "And I had a vision of your son coming to the Volturi asking for death."

Alice nodded, "Yes, and we would like to ask you if you could be kind enough to spare my brother's life?"

I gave a smile, "Of course. I shall call Aro right away to let him know."

Carlisle just nodded, I felt his sadness. Esme is grief, something that I never seen before. Emmett, I expected him to be the loud, fun one, but he seemed stressed out. Jasper is constantly on the edge of losing his cool, thanks to the emotions of the room. Alice kept dazing off, looking into the future. Even Rosalie was sad about her brother, she was afraid to lose him, afraid of having no one to fight with.

I picked up my phone and called Aro. He picked up quickly.

"Is that you Label?" His voice was full of concern, thanks to my disappearance.

"Yes, Aro, it's me." I answered him and quickly told him what's going on, "Remember when I left?"

"Yes?" He urged me to go on.

"I had a vision, of your friend, Carlisle." I paused to let him know where I was getting at.

"One of his sons, Edward, is coming to Italy."

"Oh, joy. What is he coming for?" Aro's voice was full of enthusiasm.

"Aro," I paused and then continue, "He's not there to say hello…"

"Oh? Then what is he here for?" Aro asked.

"He's there to ask for death, I had a vision of that in our palace…But I wasn't sure if that's what he want or … just playing around with his sister." I pause; wondering if he bought it. Of course I could tell when Edward was joking or not.

"Keep going." His voice was strained.

"The Cullens want to ask you to spare his life." I informed him.

"Ah, yes of course, anything for my old buddy, Carlisle."

"Yes, I better get going now." I told him the goodbye.

I hung up the phone, stuck into the pocket of my jeans. Alice kept staring at me. I stared at each of them. They didn't look beautiful anymore, they were gorgeous. I tensed when I saw Jasper. When I tensed, so did they. Jasper was beautiful, but he was full of scars.

How strange, I never even saw one scar when I was human. He sent a wave of calm to calm everyone from their tense position. I quickly remember I seemed like I was going to attack them, I quickly straighten up.

"Sorry about that." I apologize, feeling extremely embarrassed but of course it would be able to fool them. Everyone but Jasper, he raised an eyebrow at me, and I felt more embarrassed. He would probably laugh, if I weren't able to kill his family, or at least hurt them. I could feel the smug coming off of his feelings.

"It's alright. We still have to thank you." Carlisle gave me a smile, but I could feel the fear from him. He was afraid still, that Edward was going to get hurt.

"It'll be fine Carlisle. He won't get hurt." I gave him a convincing smile. How strange it is for me to assure him, he was always the calm and responsible one. Was the Volturi really that strong?

Suddenly a vision came through my head.

_Edward was getting up from the meadow, and called the airport. He was buying a ticket to go to Italy. When he got to Italy, he'll go steal a car… a fast one. He was driving at the full speed of that car. Then he sprinted into the old house. And the same thing in my previous vision happened. Edward was stepping forward to Aro, Felix giving him a warning growl. His face was dark, but he's humored, asking for death. Aro replied with a no and Edward sprinted out of the building, out into the city lights, when Felix, Demetri and Alec stopped him. They were burning him to death. _

I let out a fear some snarl and my body tensed in a hunter crouched, as I finished the vision. Just then when I realized what I did, everyone in the room was in the same position. Everyone in the room, but Alice kept her position still, as if she sensed no danger. 

I quickly stood up, back to normal and quickly spoke, "I am so sorry, I need to control my anger better."

"Label!" Alice called, my head turned to her in confusion.

"Yes, Alice?"

"You saw that didn't you?" She demanded an answer for this one. I knew when she was determine. But I never thought she would be that determine to a Volturi member who could easily rip her tiny body into pieces.

"Yes Alice, I did see that." I answered.

She's frozen still, only her lips moving now, "Please Label, please save my brother." She begged me.

With that; I gave her a smile and darted out of the house in one swift movement.


	8. Goodbye Edward

**Like I said, I write a lot… So in this chapter, it's kind of long… **

**Well enjoy the chapter!**

**Song Recommendations:**

**Find a way – Mia Rose**

**Vanished – NLT**

**_____________________**

**Bella's Point Of View**

_Edward is already on the airplane heading to Italy? _Damn, this guy is fast. Once he makes a decision he sticks to it. What did someone do that makes him wanted death? That dumb, brainless vampire, what is he trying to do? Give Esme a heart-attack? If it was possible, she would've had one by now.

The only way I was going to catch up to him now is… jet stealing. I grimaced, knowing that I was going to do a crime. Not just any crime, car stealing would be… normal for us. But jet stealing… I shook my head in disgust. But it was the only way to save Edward. I kept that thought in my mind.

I'm currently driving full speed a brand-new, extremely fast and high costing jet. Edward was about to land at the airport while I'm about one thousand miles behind him.

Can't this jet go any faster? It was going about seven thousand three hundred miles per hour. And after ages, or what it seemed for me, I landed.

I didn't even car where I landed. I quickly jumped off the jet. I was just a little outside of Voltura. I ran at my full speed, not even a human could even knowing I was there, except for the gush of wind in their face.

Then visions kept flashing.

_Edward was being saved by me._

_Edward was killed by Alec, Demetri and Felix._

_And Edward was being saved by me again._

This is going to be extremely a close call…

I ran even harder, faster than I had ever before. I never once ran for anything more precious to my life. My brown-red hair being whipped back as the speed accelerates. If I were human, I would've tripped and fallen over and over. And the wind would probably burn my face.

I got there just in time. Edward was flinging himself out the grand doors of the meeting rooms that belonged to Aro, Caius, and Marcus. He smacked himself against me. The sound that came out when the two of our body collide was like rocks colliding.

Edward looked amazing as usual. But I never thought he'd look better. But right now, he looks gorgeous. The flawlessness I used to think was nothing compare to this. He had no scar I can see. He was wearing a black with white stripes diagonally; button up shirt, with his sleeves pull up to his elbow. His jeans were black. Everything was perfect, about him.

He immediately jumped backward to the room. Looking around and thinking.

_What ways to get out of here to continue my plans? Hmm…Maybe I can get that girl over there to kill me._

He had a smirk on his face.

"Don't even think about it." A low, warning growl mixed in the sentence.

"And what shouldn't I be thinking about?" Edward was grinning devilishly.

_This girl has a temper. I think she won't have enough patience to not kill me. I should tempt her, make her mad._

"You aren't going to do any of that." Slowly, I spoke each word, making sure he understands them clearly.

"Try me," and he lunge for me just like the vision told showed me.

I felt his guilt. So is this the reason why he is going to suicide? He's going to suicides because he was _guilty_? I see why now. It was all clear in his head.

_Edward gasped as Alice told him the news, "Edward, I can't see Bella's future anymore!"_

"_What do you mean you can't see it?" He was growling._

"_I don't know!" She cried._

And Edward had thought I died. It would be the only reason why Alice can't see my future…

I need to snap him out of this. I never want to see him, coming here again, and asking for death. Even if he's guilty, why should he come? It's not like he had a hand in my death. He didn't do anything. Why on earth should he feel guilty so much that he went on a suicide mission? Sure, I'll say he's guilt for leaving me.

_BELLA. _My internal screamed at me. _Sorry, can't a girl dream?_

All of that thinking only happened in seconds. And the next second after that, I already made my plans. I'm going to fight him, and knock some sense into Edward. I know it's the only way. Why else would I fight him?

And so I jumped toward him. His hands grabbed mines, in a steel grip, and would crush me if I were still human.

"You're just asking for death because you feel guilty that you killed a human girl?" I mocked him.

His eyes narrowed, "What are you trying to say?"

Just when he finished his question, I fling him to the wall. I had a smirked on my face knowing I just threw Edward.

"Label, you're not supposed to kill him." Aro was panicked, he didn't want to kill Carlisle's son.

Jane put her hands up and said quietly, "She knows what she's doing."

And so Aro kept quiet and watched.

Edward left out a groan.

"What, you already had enough of death and life experience?" They didn't need to look at me to know I'm grinning.

"Not even close," he shot me one of those crooked smiles that would take away my heart beat if I still had one. Instead, my breathing stuttered a little.

"You said that humans have soul, and they go to their after life, right?" I gazed him with my eyes.

"Yes, and?" He questioned, he had no idea where this is going.

"You said vampires didn't have a soul, so even if you die, what would happen?" I retorted, smugly.

"I would end this miserable life." As he said, he almost got a bite of my neck. Luckily for me, I dodged it before he can bite me.

"Edward, watch where you're biting!" I scowled.

"Then why don't you teach me manners?" He grinned.

"Sure, why not?" I kicked him, but fortunately he dodged it.

"Is that all you got?"

"Kinda." I said sheepish. I could kill him easily with my special powers, but when it comes to hand to hand combat, I suck.

He let out a huge laugh, and I smiled knowing I made him laugh. But his eyes still retains the misery.

"You don't know what a human after life is," I started explaining to him, "What if… the human's after life is to be a ghost and float around. Being able to 'stalk' who they want?"

"I don't get what you're saying." Where was the smart Edward? I'm getting bored with this one. Either he was acting dumb, or he really is dumb.

"What if, she's looking over you right now? I don't think she'd be happy with your decision." I explained my thinkings.

He face fell and I continued, "I'm pretty sure she might wish she wasn't a ghost floating around right now. To be exact, I think she might want to slap you." I grinned at my last words, "Actually, I'll do the honors."

I jumped on him, and slapped with all my strength, which wasn't much, on his face. But he stumbled and dropped to the floor.

My eyes widened, "Did I really slap that hard?"

"No," his face was sad, but the misery left his eyes as understanding replaced in it. "But you did slap me out of my bubbles."

I grinned, "Did I?"

"Yes, you did." He looked up and gave me a sad smile.

I placed a hand on his shoulders, "Edward, you have to live on. Live on for your family and for _her_. She'll be extremely sad if… you were to die. I don't need to be her to know that. Just go back to the way you lived before her." A small smiled touched my lips now, "And maybe, you'll find someone else you want to stay with."

"But, I don't think I can go back to my life the way before I had her."

"Its fine, I know you'll be able to live on. So don't try and kill yourself. Do it for your family at least. And you shouldn't just kill yourself for feeling guilty. It's hardly right."

"Guilt? Guilty…." He started to mumbled random stuff about guilty that I barely understand as he frowned.

I raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing. Thank you, for snapping me out…" He gave me a small smile.

"It's fine. I think you should go home now, your family is worried."

"Thank you, please come visit."

"Tell Carlisle I said hello." Aro yelled out.

I turned and grinned at him.

"I shall, good day, I'm sorry for bothering you all." He apologized. And he left.

As I turned my back on Edward to face the others a vision appeared.

_Edward's hand is entangled into a long, white blond haired girl. She was beautiful. She was beautiful as Rosalie. The shape of her body was literally perfect. Not a single spot out of place. Her hands were entangled into Edward's hair as well. They were kissing each other passionately, on the bed of his room. _

_Emmett barged in and laughed, "Boo! Did I scare you?" _

"_Emmett! Get out of here!" That girl laughed, she sound so musical, I'm not even sure if anyone can be that musical._

_He grinned, "Why wouldn't I bother my lovely baby sister and my lovely brother."_

"_Emmett, get out of here if you know what's good for you." Edward had a smirk on his face. _

"_Scary…Okay see ya," and Emmett darted out._

_They laughed. _

_He seemed so happy. He's happier than I could've ever made him happy. He loved this girl more than anything. And it was written all over his face. Comparing to me to her, I would be nothing more but a piece of trash that no one wants. _

_Alice skipped into the room of the happy couples and said, "Stop making out, we have guest."_

"_Oh? Why is Label visiting?" _

Why was I visiting?

"_I'm…not sure." Alice was lost looking into the future._

"_She didn't make plans yet. Well she did, but the things she's supposed to be saying, she hadn't planned that yet." Alice explained._

"_Looks like we have a visitor to attend," he took his hand out waiting for her hand. _

_She took it gracefully, "Yes, we do." Again with that beautiful, musical voice that would match Edward's if she was a male._

_They look so perfect together._

_He murmured something into her ears, "Maybe I can get more, later…?"_

_She laughed and nodded. _

_Alice just rolled her eyes and mocked, "Just keep it down. You're going to disturb everyone if you're going to make it that loud." _

_Edward smacked Alice on the arms, "Keep out of my business."_

"_Does it look like I wanted to know?" She made a gagging sound._

_I realized what that meant…_

The vision stopped itself. I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. He's going to move on. He's going to be happier than I'll ever let him be happy. His family is going to love that girl, whoever she is. I gave out a slight smile knowing he's going to be happy in the future. I'm happy that he wouldn't need to go to the Volturi asking for death anymore. I'm happy he has someone else, someone more perfect, and someone that actually fits him.

I opened my eyes to see all eyes on me.

I gave a smile, "Its Edward's future, he's going to be happy. I don't think he's going to be asking for death anymore."

"That's great!" Jane said enthusiastically. She must not have notice the pain in my eyes, or the pain I'm feeling that I'm going to lose him.

"I'm going to my room; I need to relax from this long day! And take a shower too." I told them and walked to my room.

I shut it loudly. I slid down the door, and I curled up into a ball. That was the first night I cried over Edward and his future. Of course I won't go and destroy his happiness. I would never do that, no matter how much it hurts me.

I sobbed on and on. I tightened the grip on myself trying to stop the pain inside. It was useless. I don't know how long I stayed in that position, crying tearless tears.


	9. The Talk

**Thank you everyone for supporting! It really helps =)**

**By the way, this is a sad chapter… =[ *sniff sniff* You might want a tissue =[ ((It was sad for me that I had to write this)) By the way, I'm seriously running out of songs. o_o And, Next chapter I might skip to like… the next few century so get enough of '2008'**

**Song recommendation:**

**Gomenasai - TATU **

**______________________**

**Bella's Point Of View**

Life is hard. You never get what you want. It's been eight years since I left Edward with his great future at the Volturi's entrance. I left him with the future I'll never be able to give him. He was so happy. He was happier than any other times I've ever seen him. All I ever cause him was pain, and a lot of it. I also caused his family to be in danger all the time. It was only fair that I didn't get him any longer.

I touched the trunk of the enormous tree on the side of me. I closed my eyes. I thought to myself, _at least now you can cry, you can scream on top of your long without having anyone knowing…._

I was away from the Volturi, to look for more special powers from humans and vampires.

I had visited the clan in Denali. Thanks to Eleazar's special power, I can see what the human's is or vampire's special power is. I had also gotten another power from the Denali clan, it was Kate's power. Her ability was to send shock waves through the other person's body when touching them. It could paralyze a vampire for two seconds. It was enough to kill a vampire.

It was just five more years before I could go back to the Volturi. I went down on my knees. Putting my head in my hands and cried my tearless cries. It was usual for me to cry now. There wasn't a day I didn't cry. It was only the matter of how much. On days I didn't have anything to do. I would cry, cry all day long. On days with missions, or when I have a distraction, I only cried at night, or at least times when no one was there to hear me cry.

I stood up, and started to hunt.

- - -

When I was finished I was more than full. I'm pretty sure I fed way more than necessary.

I let out a sigh and sink down into the dirty floor, ruining my white, riffled tee, with a small knot on the short sleeves. It was just a casual top, with a grey colored heart printed in the middle of the tee. My pants however been already ruined. It _was_ a long pair of dark black jeans. And now it's like a pair of ripped jeans shorts.

I curled up and rest my chin on my knees. Thinking of the happy times I had. Sincerely, I had no happy times except for my human life. And it was when Edward loved me.

My heart swelled up in pain and I squeezed myself tighter, while squeezing my eyes shut.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I look up to see Alice bending down and touching my shoulders with a small smile on her lips.

Alice was small as I remembered, and so was her taste in fashion.

She was wearing a light pink sleeveless foil camisole. It hung to her and showed all her curves. Her spiky hair looked like a mess, in a good way. She was wearing the same pair of jeans I was, before it was ripped. And she also wore a pair of black high heels.

"Alice," I breathe.

"Label, I haven't gotten a chance to say thank you for saving my brother yet." She smiled.

"It's really no problem. You shouldn't be looking for me anyways." I told her.

"I saw you looking for a place to stay, and I was wondering if you would want to stay with us." She explained to me the reason why she was looking for me.

"I… I don't think I should come." I admitted.

Her little brows furrowed, "Why?"

"I can't come because it would not be a good idea for me to stay at your house." My voice broke a little.

I badly wanted to stay with them. I badly wanted to stay near Edward. But I know that if I stay with him, I'll take his future, his great future, away from him. All I want is for him to be happy. That's all it matters. I wouldn't even care if I were to spend the rest of eternity living with the dumbest species on earth.

"My family really likes you, you know?" She was being honest.

"They won't like me that much. Trust me on this." I said. They won't like me because I'll be stealing the best future away from their son.

"How could you be so sure?" She looked me deep in the eyes.

"I know because I've been there before…" My voice trailed off, when I almost finished what I was going to say.

"You're in pain?" She cross-examined.

"No, I'm not in pain." I lied.

"It says so in your eyes and the way you're sitting." Her eyes swept my position.

"That's just how I sit Alice." This wasn't a lie, or the truth. It's not a lie because I have been sitting in this position for the past eight years, so it was kind of basically how I sat when no one is near. But it was a lie, because I would much rather sit in another position, but I was too hurt to release this position.

She hugged me tightly, "You don't like his future do you." She said looking in my eyes.

I froze in place and questioned, "What do you mean?" I was panic.

She sat on the dirt floor with her legs crossed, something she never does, because it ruins her outfit.

"Even if I don't know you, I still see my brother's future." She explained me. And I totally didn't know what she was trying to say. And since I promised myself I wouldn't look into their minds. I couldn't, I only felt her emotion. It was a mix of happiness, curiosity, and sadness in someway.

"I don't see what you're saying Alice." I admitted.

"You like my brother don't you?" She smiled.

I let out a gasped and started to panicked.

She wasn't supposed to know this. She wasn't supposed to even think of me like this. No! This can't be happening. Why on earth did she have to find out? I would ruin his future! I was going to ruin his perfect future.

I tried to recover myself and defended myself, "You think I like him?" I raised my eyebrow.

"If you think you can fool me," she said, glaring now, "you're wrong. I see through you easily as I could've when you were human, Bella."

I felt my mouth opened wide.

She knew I was Bella? How did this happen? How is it possible that she knew? I never gave myself away when I met her. I did nothing that would give me away. But how did Alice found out?

Then I was more scared of something else, it was that Edward could've knew. Since his was ability to read minds he could've have seen all of this. He could know that I was Bella!

Alice shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe you're alive, Bella."

I stilled stared up at her with my mouth wide open. _She knew I'm Bella?_

"You're wondering how I knew you were Bella?"

I just merely nodded.

"Bella," she sighed, "it's not hard to tell it's you. You're hair it's still the same."

"So? Many people in this world could've had the same hair color as me! Damn I would also think there are also people who might even _act_ like me too." I panicked.

"None of the Volturi would be that caring Bella. They would've ripped me into pieces when I demanded an answer from you. And they wouldn't even care if _Edward_ were to die."

My eyes narrowed, "Yes, which was pretty stupid of you." I mainly focused on her, and not on her brother.

She just smiled, "But you didn't rip me off, now did you?"

"No, but I would've if you weren't _Alice_." I exaggerated her name.

"Yes, I also had many… visions."

"So did I. And I find them perfect for Edward."

"Bella, you find that girl perfect for him?" She was disgusted at me for mentioning the girl that Edward was going to date.

"She's more than perfect, she fits _perfectly _for him." I answered, my eyes shining with bright happiness.

She shook her head in disbelieves.

_Bella thinks that witch is good for him? _Alice was disgusted with my decision.

"Yes I do." I answered her thinking.

She groaned, "I thought having one mind reader was a pain."

I merely just smiled.

"Back to the point, does Edward knows about me?" I questioned her.

"No, he won't. He will _not_. You're the only one who can tell him. I'm staying out of your business." She assured me. And I was thankful that she is going to.

"How would you know?" I narrowed my eyes.

"His pathways are at a crossway…again" She began, "One of them is that he's going to spend the rest of eternity with you and you forever.

"Nothing in the world can change how much he loves you. But he will never, I repeat, _never_ even show it ever again until you show up in his life again..." She was being a little dramatic there….

"What his second path?" I asked harshly.

"He will live with that _girl_," she said curtly. "We will all enjoy her of course, for his happiness. But deep down we will somewhat hate her for taking your spot of our life."

"Deal with it." I glared at her, "She's perfection! She's the best fit for him."

"He'll never have the same love to her as he did to you." She debated with me.

"He's god damn happy in my visions." I stood up now, staring down at Alice, with my arms cross on my chest, still trying to stop the pain. She stood up too.

It hurts more as I squeezed it, the pain worsen as I kept talking to Alice. She kept saying things I want to hear from her! She's making it harder for me to stay away from Edward…. With each word that came out of her mouth, it showed me how much more I loved Edward.

"That's because you can't _feel_ his pain Bella!" She screamed at my face.

I've never seen a real angry Alice before in my life.

I shook my head and gave a grim smile, "I don't need too… We've been together long enough so that when I look at his face, I would know what he's thinking…"

I fell back on to floor, making my shirt dirtier than it already had been.

"Bella, Bella! It doesn't have to be this way!" Her voice was full of pain.

I started to weep, "Yes Alice, it has too! I want nothing more but pure happiness in his life."

I put my heads on my face, trying to hide my face like a coward.

Alice started removing my hands away from my face, "Look at me Isabella."

I stared up at her with my agonized eyes.

"Bella, he loves you. Why can't you see that?" She looked like tears will spill out of her eyeballs right now if that was possible.

"No. He's going to be happy with _her_." I said coldly.

Alice looked taken backed, "Bella, why do you have to torture us like this?"

I looked at her, I was confused. _I was the one who was torturing them?_ I suddenly realize a way to get everyone to forget about me. It was to… make them hate me.

I knew I had to break this friendship, to be hated from her… forever. Just to make the whole entire Cullens happy and safe. I couldn't keep torturing them like this. Even if Edward didn't love me, I could tell at least Alice did, but I didn't want to cause them that much pain. I just want them to be at peace with the girl who'll be with Edward.

"Alice, shut up. I don't care if I'm torturing you. That would be the last thing I care." I glared up. My words were sharper than ice.

"Excuse me, Bella?" She snapped.

"I'm not Bella, Alice." I snarled.

"Oh then, Isabella Marie Swan, who _are_ you then?" From the feelings that were coming off of her… she was pissed alright. And for once in my life, I was thankful for that. It would make this painful job faster.

"My name is _Label_, I have no past, I have no future, and I have nothing." I gave her a death glare.

She rolled her eyes, "Bella, stop that. We all miss you."

"That doesn't count. I don't care anyways. Because I don't miss you guys," I spoke each word out. I couldn't believe I was doing this….

"Stop lying, Bella." She snapped.

"Does it look like I'm lying?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You think, I don't know you well enough to know you're lying?"

"You haven't gotten a clue of me." This was true. She doesn't know what I've been through for the past years. Ever since the time Edward left, she didn't know how much pain was in me.

"What the hell makes you think that?" She was extremely mad.

"Name out at least one, _real _thing that happened to me after you guys left." I asked sourly.

She was speechless for the first time. Her face was ripping from pain. These pains were pains that _I_ caused her. I was going to hate myself for the rest of eternity.

"I thought so."

"Bella!" She cried, "I didn't want too. But I had too. You _had_ to move on."

"Well I did. You got what you wanted. Don't bother telling your family. Because I will hurt them, and I wouldn't even care." I smirked.

I felt so sick for doing this. But there were no other ways. If there was, I would've considered it. Alice is too attached to me, which I am glad, but I had to break that bond. I had to make her, hate me forever. Never even want to see me. Even the smell of me disgusts her. I have to do it. And I knew it was working….

_Maybe it is hopeless… there is nothing I can do then? _She was giving up. Good, I didn't want to hurt anymore. It hurts me as much as it hurts her. Or even more!

_I have to befriend that girl in Edward's future? _She sobbed in her thinking, but her face showed no emotions.

_What's wrong with Bella? What happened to her? Did we really… mess her up that bad? _She was going to break down any minute, and I wouldn't be able to do anything. I had to end it here. I didn't want to see her cry….

"Go to hell Alice. I don't miss _any_ of you." I was giving her glares and my voice couldn't get any harsher.

"Bella, please, we can work this out." She wept.

"No. Go home to your family. We don't belong with each others anymore." My eyes were harder than… anything!

_Bella…, Edward would be so tortured and sad if he knows this is what happened to her. I can't let him know about this. I won't. I can't let him live through this pain._

Edward? He'd be sad? Why would he? He couldn't care less far as I know. Maybe he will care. Maybe he'll feel that it's because of _him_ that all of this happened. And it was true… if he never left. I would've never been changed and end up with the Volturi.

_No, Edward may not hear this. I can't let him. If Bella wants out of our lives then so be it. _She chose her decision, but she hated it badly.

I'm so sorry Alice… It's the best. I feel so horrible to know what I just did. My ex-best friend, Alice, now hates me. She despises me, probably like Rosalie and me. But at least now, no one will know _the_ truth. And I would keep them from all getting hurt.

"Good bye and don't show your dirty face to mines ever again." I turned my back stiffly on her and walked away.

- - -

When I was sure she was far away from me. When I knew she was far enough to not hear the sobs, I sunk down once again….

"She's gone, everyone is gone…" I kept repeating to myself.

"There's nothing to hold me back" I cried.

I tried holding myself together in pieces, but I didn't work very well.

I cried for the lost of my best friend and my family. I cried more than I ever did. Even when I was human, I've never once cried this much ever before. I never cried this much because there was nothing to cry for. But now, I'm crying because I have _nothing_. 

**_________________________  
Well. Like I said, next chapter is going to skip to about 150 years later. Everything that happens in the next chapter WILL BE EXPLAINED!**

**Btw, anyone want to help me choose a song for next chapter? It's mainly about looking back to Bella's past life. From the date of her birth 'til now. And how SAD she is for losing Edward. =]**


	10. Rip and Torn

**Okay, thank you for supporting =] Love it! =]**

**Thanks 94pinkflowers for giving me the idea of a special power =]**

**Thank you all of you for reading this =D**

**This is the longest chapter so far! ;] I hope you enjoy it. **

**Song recommendation: **

**Elise Estrada- Crash And Burn**

**((it's somewhat like that… but she won't tell him))**

**_____________________________________**

**Bella's Point Of View**

These one hundred and fifty years has been mostly a blur of my life. I didn't keep track of time anymore. There was no need to keep track of time when time is the least thing you need. It has been one hundred and fifty years since I've been turned into a vampire. It had been one hundred and fifty-one years since Edward left me.

Edward is a name I can never forget. No matter how blurry the human past is. I never forgot his face back then…. I never forgot how it felt when he held me. How passionate those kisses were. But of course, if I remembered him, I remember all parts of him, including when he didn't want me anymore.

I stared blankly up the ceiling.

These days like this are better when there's a mission. These days would be better if there was someone to be with. It was my one hundred sixty-eighth birthday.

They thought it would be better for me to enjoy my birthday. They wanted me to enjoy my birthday. They saw me being sad a few times before. But they never knew why I was sad. They were easily fooled. They don't know me enough to see that I was lying to them.

I closed my eyes and brought my head between my knees with my arms wrapping myself closely together. I was trying my best not to shatter into pieces. I bit my lower lip. I bit my lower lip because I didn't want to cry.

It was just childish! I couldn't get over something that was gone ages ago. My vision came true… Bella was out of their life. Melissa, or Mel as she preferred it, is in their life now.

I muffled a cried with my hands. Though no one could hear my cries in my bedroom, I still feel the need to not let anyone know, or see.

I don't want them to pity for me. Why should they pity me for this stupid thing? They shouldn't pity me because I was in love with my ex-boyfriend who doesn't love me back. It was a one way love.

_Bella, stop! _I scowled at myself. I shouldn't be whining about my past to myself. Of course I knew what happened. I didn't need to rub it in, or give _myself_ anymore pity. I had to find something to think of… I can't stop thinking about them.

I sigh. I really wanted a mission to do. Can't any dumb vampire just freaking mess up and so I can come and kick their butts? I love to do missions. It's the only thing that keeps my focusing on something that doesn't hurt.

I was the Volturi's most prized possession. Thanks to my special ability, I was able to copy other's power. Not to mention being able to fuse powers to create other powers. I have so much power that I probably didn't even need to do much of a work. All I need to do is wave my 'magical' fingers and the whole entire Volturi can just come crashing down dead. But of course that would be too fast. And where's the fun in that?

I would always take my time tracking them, letting them think that they can run away with the crime they did. And then I would play with them a little. I would fight physically instead of mentally.

Fighting mentally was an easy task for me. Most of my powers revolve around fighting mentally. But, when it comes to physical fighting, I would never be able to fight correctly. I was like a weak vampire, like I was as a human, comparing to vampires, still. It would still be fun to do that though. It's fun to put your life at risk. I know the point to stop playing though, so I wouldn't go overboard and actually getting myself hurt.

When it comes to killing vampires, I would never be brutal to them. I only do that to those vampires who hurt random people for fun. For example… the vampire who, made love with human women, to get a rare species out of them. He killed many innocent women who fall in love with just so he can make half human and half vampire. He was doing his 'projects' when I found out. He was in for a big torture. He felt something that felt almost as when he was doing his transformation. I smirked out of memory, how I loved killing him, slowly.

I found him while doing one of the missions. We had heard a rumor that some vampire was going to create a gang of newborns and was going to try and take over the country. The rumors were conformed true. And I killed them all. That's when I saw that vampire who created half species of us. Of course I did not know, until I touched him. His whole past showed up to me. And I couldn't control the rage I had….

He, somewhat reminds me of Edward. But of course Edward would never come that close to him. But they were somewhat alike. They both fell for girls who they do not love. They left them broken heart, and they left with a huge mess on their hands and did not clean it up.

For that vampire, he left the mess of the woman being pregnant and dying because of the birth of their child.

For Edward was a different reason. He left me broken hearted, just like the other vampire. But he always left the mess that will stick to my memory. I had been scared so many times out of my mind but kept it cool so no one would be worried. He gave me a fright for my life. He left me with Victoria and Laurent still on loose. They both were tracking and hunting me.

I shudder from the thought of how close Laurent came on killing me. If it wasn't for Jacob's pack I would've been dead by now, before the Volturi could find me.

I finally realize Jacob could not see me anymore. He was afraid. He didn't hate me, he was just afraid of how I'll react to the wolf thing. Of course, we couldn't be friend. I was his natural born enemy, vampire hated wolf, and wolf hated vampires. We could barely stay in a room together without being stiff for every few seconds.

I fell on my side and curled up to a ball again, on the bed. I closed my eyes. I tried not to think so much now. I was trying to ignore the painful heart of mines. I took a deep breath trying my best to calm myself. The breath was ragged. And I had a daggered like feeling in my chest. I clutched the blouse I was holding onto. The shirt automatically became rumpled. It is rumpled now thanks to the strength I put in it when I was holding on it.

I stood up, and I walked to my huge closet, since Jane forced me to buy them all and wear them. I took out a baby blue blouse, a pair of skinny white jeans, and a light, thin cloak. Wearing a cloak was a signature of a Volturi. I did not like the cloak others were to wear. It was heavy, in a way.

I tied my hair up high. A few string of my hair fall down on the side of my face. I walked out of my bedroom.

"Label, you came out just in time!" Jane attacked me with a hug once I was out of my room.

"Jane… what am I in time for?" I faked a smile, a nature for me to do so.

"Oh. Come, Label! Aro will explain it to you." She grinned and dragged me to the conference room.

When we arrived at the conference room, everyone was sitting in their seats. Aro sitting in front as usual, follow by his side, Marcus and Caius. The wives are standing the behind the chairs of their husbands. I felt a jealousy coming toward me. I was jealous for the people that have a mate, and I do not have one. My mate had been taken away since the day I turn my back on him. And sadly, I still miss him. And he does not miss me. I'm not even sure if he even thinks about me anymore. I felt more jealous of the couples in front of me.

"It's good to see you guys." I lie smoothly. I was hiding the disgust in my voice. I was hiding how disgusted seeing couples. They knew I hated seeing couples together, but they do not know why. They don't know why because I won't let them know why. So they've learned to not be like that in front of me. I just can't stand the jealousy sometimes that I had the even thought of jumping on them and ripping their heads off.

"Hello, Label." Aro greeted.

"I heard you need me." I told him.

"Yes, we do." Aro said.

"And…?" I really wanted something to do. Because my birthday is the least thing I want to celebrate because of what happened on my last real birthday.

"Well, I want to ask you this first. Do you want to celebrate your birthday?" Aro was stuttering when he was asking this.

My head fell back in high laughter. But it wasn't a happy laugh. It's the laugh of knowing something that the other does not. And it's really stupid to even ask such a thing.

"Oh no, please! I don't want any birthday party! Same as last year, just ignore it." I faked a grinned.

"Okay…" He still had something in his mind.

"Aro spit it out. What do you need of me?" I snorted. He couldn't hide it from me even if he wanted to. But I have a habit of not trying to read other's minds. They can be really sick sometimes.

"Jane was on a mission along time ago." He started. But he stopped. He wonders if he should go on with his story.

"Just get on with it. I don't have all day, Aro." I whined. Actually to be exact, I hope that the mission will take all day. Since I did not like being alone with nothing to do. And being with someone with nothing to do is just worse. It's worse because I have to pretend through my teeth, hours and hours.

"Well, Jane had a friend, Melissa. Jane met her on a mission. Melissa's power is… unique. And we would like to acquire it." He continued.

"So you want me to go and get her?" I said blindly.

"Yes… but she's married to our friend's son." He said.

_She's married to his friend's son? Wait… Vampires can't have a…. _Then it hit me. They have a coven. And the name Melissa… its Edward's wife! _Edward has a wife?_

I started to feel my heart hurting again. It was hurting before but not as much as this. Edward is married. He's married now!

My mind trailed off to all the possibility of being married…. That wasn't a good thing to do. I thought of the worse thing on earth that could happen if they're married. One of them had to do with their honeymoon. Honeymoon… he's….

I wanted to sink down to the floor and hold myself into a ball and get a good cry. But I couldn't because there are people here.

"And?" I tried to keep my voice even and calm.

"It's the Cullens. We know how you're closer to them than Jane. Even if Jane knows Melissa, it's better if you go and ask. And try to get as much people to join. Whatever it takes to get Melissa to join us, do anything as long as she's with us. Or… you can try and copy her ability. But getting in a fight with them… it's not the best thing I really want. So try to keep that as the last option." Aro explained to me.

"Oh, okay," Was all I can let out. I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. Whether to be happy that I get to see them again, or be scared of the consequences that will happen there, or what who much it will hurt when I have to leave them again….

"Do I go with anyone?" I asked stiffly.

If I went with anyone, it'll be harder to cry. I knew this was going to hurt me, and I didn't want anyone to be there to watch me, and give me pity I don't need, and pity I don't deserve.

"No, and we would want you to go as soon as possible." He smiled.

I wanted to choke Aro so badly. He was going to tell me, to go steal my ex-boyfriend that I'm still in love with, to come here, and use her as a guard. Okay, so I was wrong, it doesn't sound so bad. But I didn't want to steal Edward's happiness…. And it would only be worse if Jane was the one who's going. I was glad they picked me. Jane would've torture them until they give her what she wants. Or even kill them if she's mad!

I shuddered at the thought and quickly recover before anyone would worry, "Right, okay. I'll see you when I get back."

With that I darted out of the old building and went to the airport to go to…. Bemidji, Minnesota. That is where they are staying. I feel like a stalker knowing this.

- - -

This place is cold. I can see why they chose to stay here…. I used my powers of tracking to track Alice down to see where she was. I followed the special ability of hers. I was too afraid to taste her… brain. Yuck! It might taste sweeter than sweet. I certainly didn't want to taste her for sure.

I made a sprint to where she is. I had to travel through the thick heavy woods covered in snow. It would be cold for a human but not for me. I am merely wearing what I left in Voltura. I jogged for my pace. I was in no where of a hurry to get there….

Soon I was able to smell them, and see little glimpse of them. And soon I saw them all standing on the porch, standing in rows. They were holding on each other, mate with mate.

When I came close enough to them for greetings, which was about a few yards away, I finally notice…. I noticed how close Melissa was holding onto Edward. And I also saw how Edward stood protectively in front of her. I saw what he plans to do with me if I were to hurt her…. But he is still grateful for what I've done. But to him, he doesn't care about it, if I was going to attack.

I felt sad, a pain I always felt. But this time it multiplied by greater numbers because the one I've truly loved is in front of me right now and I couldn't reach out and hold him. I felt every sadness wash through me.

"Ahhh!" Jasper screamed and interrupted my thoughts. For the first time I stopped looking at the loving couples. Jasper fell on the floor. And everyone was looking between him and me. Alice however just helped him up and didn't even take one glance at me. Because she knew I was Bella.

She knew I was Bella! I just remembered that. I used my power and blocked me and her from the other powers around us just in case.

I read her thoughts. She was reading something in Arabic, thankfully.

Jasper stood up instantly since the pain was no where to be found anymore. Because I blocked him from feeling my emotions now, I wouldn't want Edward to have the idea.

"Jasper, what happened?" Carlisle was concerned about his son.

"It was… nothing." He lied.

"What do you mean that was nothing! You just literally dropped to the ground yelling and now you're saying it's nothing?" Emmett growled and glared at me.

"It was the emotion she had on her." Jasper replied and glanced at me.

I stiffened, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. But… what's with your feelings?" His eyebrows fuzzed together.

"That is none of your business, Jasper." I replied and looked over the lovely couple.

_Edward… I'm scared! Is she going to hurt us? _

_Melissa is frightened, I shouldn't be surprise. Label could scare the crap out of people sometimes. _

He rubbed smoothing circle on her arms.

I immediately felt jealous. In my mind I thought of many possibilities to rip the throat out of that girl. And begged Edward to take me instead, and leave her alone, to have a new beginning like nothing ever happened.

Alice let out a huge laugh and tried her best on phrasing her sentence, "Why don't you try, Label."

I growled at her.

"That is hilarious!" She cried out and fell on the floor holding her ribs to stop the laughter.

"It's not even funny Alice." I snapped at her.

Everyone beside us was dumfounded.

Until Edward's velvet voice asked us, "What are you guys talk about?"

Alice smirked and shook her head and went into a whole other round of laughter.

_Oh I wish I could tell you Edward! But it's not my business._

Edward's face was confused, and his eyebrows furrowed together, "I can't read your mind Alice."

Everyone except me and Alice gasped.

That's when I joined Alice in the laughter. This is the first time ever I actually laughed because it was funny.

"You can't hear my thoughts because, Label, is blocking it!" She let them in the joke.

"Oh," Was all he could say.

I suddenly stopped my laughing position and straighten myself when Edward's smooth lips brush Mel's hair.

Damn! They look so good together. It hurts me now that I thought of killing her and taking away his happiness.

Melissa walked up but Edward followed protectively with her. Her white blond curled hair bounced each time she stepped. She was absolutely gorgeous. I was nothing compared to her.

I frowned. And then I quickly covered the frown with a smile and fake enthusiasm, "Hello Melissa!" I stepped toward her.

She felt scared at first, and then felt better when Edward rubbed circles behind her back.

"Sorry, I did not introduce myself. I believe." I paused for a second, thinking whether if I should tell my name to my competition.

I was actually thinking of saying, 'My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm your husband ex-girlfriend. Hello, how are you?'

Alice let out a bigger laugh and started rolling on the floor. While her boyfriend thought she was having problems.

I glared at her, "Do you mind?"

Alice kept laughing and waving her little hands. She suddenly bounced up and came to my side and clung onto my right hand. And she grinned widely.

_I just miss you, and by the way, you should do that. That was hilarious! _She barely made her thought clear.

I rolled my eyes at her and turned back to her family. They all were gapping at us hanging on so closely.

"Oh right! I ran into Label last time I went to research about my past. Remember Jasper?" She chimed. She was still the little funny, and annoying pixie I knew.

"Yes, and you became good friends with her it seems." He narrowed his eyes.

"Yep!" She said enthusiastically.

"Anyways, hello Melissa, I'm Label." I fake a smile.

Edward rolled his eyes, _this girl needs to work on faking a smile, I can easily see through that. Her eyes are hard as rock. What the hell does she want that is so important? I was in the middle of something fun too… Why does she have to bother us now… _And then his thinking just turned really ungentlemanly. I thought he was a gentleman. From the way he was thinking, it didn't seem like it. He was thinking about last night… and what was going to happen if I didn't come. And what he's going to do.

The lust coming out of him was so much that I might even jump him right now.

I was definitely losing my mind. I closed my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Edward!" I groaned. As if just seeing wasn't enough, "That is just gross!"

He flinched and then remembered, "You read my mind?"

I glared at him, "Yes Edward, I read your mind. And I have to say, this isn't a very good time to be thinking of those stuff."

He looked into his wife's eyes being embarrassed. And he took her face in his hands and move to her lips slowly and passionately. And then it got more aggressive and her hands were intertwining with Edward's hair, while Edward hands moved to her back and her waist.

"You got to be kidding me." I hid my eyes with my hand and fumed.

"Edward, we do have a guess you know. Save it for later." I was saved by Alice.

I mouth her, "Thank you."

_Anytime Bella, just ask for help. _

I rolled my eyes.

They slowly, and took forever and got out of the embrace. Edward stared at me sheepishly.

"Anyways… as I was saying, Melissa, you know Jane right?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Jane missed you." I told her.

"I know." She grinned.

I looked to see her special power. I forgot that it was my mission to get her to join or at least to get her special power.

Amazing, was all I could say. Her special power protects vampires from death! Literally! She had the ability to protect us from fire and being able to control the fire. This power is a new one… I've never heard of this. And it was very unique. If she's not joining… then I might have to… risk myself and make her use the power.

"We would ask you to join the Volturi." I smiled to her.

A snarl ripped from Edward's chest as he moved protectively in front of her in his hunter crouch, "You think I'd let her?"

It sounded very dangerous… He looked so hot looking like he's going to snap my head off. _Bella! What on earth are you thinking! _I shook my head to get that image out of my head.

I crouched too, seeing how far he'd take this.

"Yes, I do think you'd let her." I smirked.

"Label, even if you saved me, I'd kill you if I have too." He warned.

"And what makes you think you can beat me?" I challenged.

He tensed when he heard me but didn't back down so easily, "I'll still be able to beat you. Its eight verses one. We have two abilities on this side that can kill you easily."

"Actually…"Alice broke in and stepped forward crouching, "It will be two against seven."

Everyone was shocked at this statement and the way she's standing. And by everyone it also includes me.

I turned around to see a grinning Alice.

"Alice! You would rather defend her than your own family?" Rosalie hissed.

"I'm defending the side that needs the help most." She grinned at the family who's missing a big piece of this riddle.

"Alice, sweetheart, don't do that." Jasper persuade, "It's dangerous. You should stay on this side… You'd never know what she'll do to you after the fight."

A growl slipped my lips and everyone went into their crouch.

"Don't you dare, touch my lovely family! Or else you'll regret it!" Melissa warned me and glaring. And she still looks hotter than ever! I was getting more and more jealous.

And I snarled all my words at her face, "Why don't you just shut up."

Edward was losing his edge. Jasper is calming him… so he wouldn't do anything stupid. And I'm losing control of my temper too....

"Don't you dare talk that way to my wife." He sneer the word wife in my face. Doing that had only caused me to get madder than I already am.

But I needed to calm myself so I stood up, and tried to lighting the air by rolling my eyes.

"I didn't need that much detail." I kept my voice light to keep the conversation light, so that it won't end up as a fight again.

Alice, Carlisle, and Esme saw that I had some sense back to myself and stood back up. Only Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Melissa held their pose.

I turned to Melissa and told her, "We would like you to join the Volturi."

"And if I don't?" She asked.

"You don't know what you're missing." I grinned.

She raised an eyebrow. She was confused with all my mood swings.

"Actually, we would be glad if all of you join us." I smiled, "But we mainly want Melissa."

"Why?" Edward exclaimed, "Why out of everyone damn vampire, why do you have to ask her?"

"Oh Edward, you must know what her power is." I told him.

He stood back up and still. He was thinking so much I'm getting a headache. He was thinking what to do. He turned to Carlisle. Carlisle saw the panic. And he shook his head.

"Label, I'm afraid you would have to fight us if you want her." He said.

"Gladly," I lied. This is the least thing I want. All I'm going to do is make her use the power and leave and none of them would be hurt.

_You got better at lying Bella. _Alice grinned up at me.

I wasn't in the mood for this.

"You are going to regret saying that." Melissa said.

She walked up to me. I knew she was going to use her special power now. Edward followed her, protecting her as always. I focused on how she did it. She was thinking of fire, and fire all around me. She was thinking of burning me into ashes.

I felt the burn. This wasn't a fake burning, at all. Or else I would've felt nothing because my shield would've blocked it. This was real. I can see why the Volturi wanted her now. This power is so powerful!

"Ahh!" I screamed out on the top of my lungs. It kept burning me, it won't stop.

I was barely aware of my surrounding until the pain stop. Alice jumped in the fire with me.

I gasped and snarl at Alice, "Why the hell did you do that for Alice?"

She frowned. _You could've died Bella! I'm not going to let that happen._

Jasper ran up to Alice and kept her in a tight hold.

He scowled at Alice, "You shouldn't have done that. It was very dangerous!"

"I don't care. I'm not letting anything hurt Label!" She argued.

"What the hell did she do to you Alice?" He glared at me.

As they continued the conversation, I felt hated. I felt like I didn't belong here anymore. And after what happen, they will always hate me, forever. For the rest of eternity they will hate me more than anything. Not only that I had harassed them, I put Alice in danger too.

I was still on the floor, and I still felt the little sting I still had from what just happened. And I remembered a rule from the Volturi.

"I don't care whatever you're saying. You have to come back to the Volturi, you're too dangerous." I glared at her.

This was true, after what happened, she could kill anyone she wants instantly.

"You think we'll let you?" Edward balled his hands into fists.

"You don't have too…you can always watch your whole entire family to die." I smirked.

This was true, if the Volturi knows how strong this girl's power is. It would be either kill her, or make her one of us.

"Did you not see that Label? I just put you on the ground yelling." She smiled from the memory.

"Did you know what Mel? My ability is to copy other's ability." I mimicked her tone.

Everyone froze still.

"What are you scared already?" I smile.

_Bella… you're not going to actually…?_ Alice was scared that I was with the Volturi and that I changed.

I shook my head at her. The tensed of her body relax as she said this.

"Look, I'm not trying to kill you guys." I explained. I just couldn't stand having the ones I loved hurt in front of me.

"I'm not choosing to kill you guys. It's just a rule I have to follow. She's too strong. She can kill anyone. And we have a rule that we cannot let a dangerous like her on loose."

"She's not dangerous at all. She's the best woman I've ever met." I grimaced as he said that with awe.

_He doesn't mean that Bella. _Alice comforted me.

"I don't want to hear about your sex life, Edward." I told him.

"Then stop digging through my mind." He said in an annoying voice.

"I wish I could." I smiled, "Don't you?"

"So…If I got… everyone of my family will be safe right?" Melissa stammered.

"Yes, that's right." I answered calmly.

"I'd go. I can't risk my family being hurt." She answered solemnly.

"No. You're not going." Edward snarled and glared at me.

"Yes, I am! I can't do this to everyone." She cried.

"Edward…" Alice cautiously asked.

"What traitor?" He yelled.

Alice immediately narrowed her eyes, "I'm not a traitor first of all… And second, if you love Mel, why don't you just join the Volturi with her? Label did say that she wants everyone to join if they want. Isn't that right Label?"

This is all part of her stupid plans wasn't it?

"Yes, you all can join the Volturi." I said through my teeth.

Edward was debating on whether or not to just fight. He would join for sure….

Melissa put her hands on Edward's face and said calmly, "No, just let me join them… you can find another girl, I know you can."

He grabbed her hands on his cheeks and held it tightly. I felt unease and jealous that she gets to have him.

"No. I will not let you join. I can't risk losing anyone anymore." He growled.

"I can't let your family die for me!" She cried.

"We can find another way." He insisted.

"What are we, watching a drama?" I asked. I was kind of annoyed at this. Since they are literally bragging about how much they love each other. This is not easy for me, not to mention the one who I want to be with is with another girl and declaring his love for her.

He turned back to me, "We'll join. Melissa and I will join."

I was no expecting him to say this. Sure he loved his family and didn't want anything to happen to his family…. Not that I'm not happy that he chose this future. Suddenly I remembered something… We would be living together! This is going to be worse than hell for me then…

"Are you sure, Edward?" I asked hoping he'll change his mind.

"Yes. It's either both of us. Or we fight." He glared.

"Well. As long as the girl come then it's fine." I accepted his offer.

"Edward-" Carlisle wanted to talk his son out of this, that there's a better way to go with this.

"No. There is no other way. I don't want to hurt any of you. It's fine."

I felt really bad for separating his family apart. But Alice on the other hand… is hyper. What on earth is she planning? She's translating random stuff in her mind and I can't even understand!

"Alright, Edward and Melissa…. Would you like to go now?" I asked.

"Just give us a moment to say goodbye…" She was sad to leave her family.

I bit the bottom lip. I was horrified at myself for separating their family. I couldn't believe I was doing this! But I rather have them hate me forever… instead of them dying under my hands… or someone else. It would just be too horrifying.

"You know, you can visit your families?" I tried to lighten the mood. And I failed.

"Good. I might want to have many trips back to my family." Edward mood clearly had not lightened.

"Okay." I kept my mouth shut from then on and waited for them.

- - -

The ride to Italy was awkward with Melissa sobbing on Edward's shoulders and him comforting her. They did not know how painful that was for me. I tried my best to ignore them, like looking into the future of this random, old man that was sitting beside. I have to say, his future isn't that good.

After forever, we finally go off in Italy. We drove over the speed limit of course… And I was more excited than ever to get home. Because I don't think I can stand another minute sitting here listening to their minds and seeing the future…. It's so damn sick.

But on the other hand… I was glad that Edward was near me and I was able to protect him. No matter how much he hated me. I would always be on the sideline watching him and protecting him. But right now, I'm currently thinking how very ungentlemanly like he is. And that side is the side, I didn't know, and I will never know….

I needed to stop mopping around. I knew I was mopping. But I was just so sad that everyone could have someone to love and I couldn't. I was just so dang jealous. Why does everyone have happy story tale ending but me? Why am I the only exception to _everything_?

We arrived at the old building. I walked them to the conference room. Aro was sitting at the desk. Looking at some paper and notice we walked in. He looked up.

"Label, welcome back," He greeted me.

"Thank you…" I walked toward him.

"I see you brought Melissa and Edward?" He smiled.

"Yes."

"Edward I hope you're not here for what happened last time." Aro joked.

"No, of course not, I have the girl I want right beside me."

I clamped my hands together. I hate how he always brags about his love life.

Aro notice me doing so and told Edward, "Try to tune down on the sex–life of yours. Label here hates it."

He snorted and said, "Jealous much?"

I turned around too and smirked, "Yes, very. You don't even know how much."

With that, I walked into my room. When I got in, it was too quiet for me… I turned my stereo on maximum and played heartbreaking songs loud. It didn't hurt my ears of course. But it didn't feel really comfortable either.

But it's one of the only things that drown all me when I'm crying. I went on my bed and cried loudly tonight. I cried so hard. I wanted to kill myself. I held myself, tighter and tighter. But it didn't help.

And suddenly a vision showed itself to me. A vision I would never want to see.

_Edward hands were running up and down the waist of Melissa. Her hands were dangerously low on him. He was touching her everywhere. And then he was ripping the clothes off of her. They were doing all the stuff that I totally didn't want to see and know._

I screamed on the highest pitch I've ever screamed. That was just so painful. It wasn't painful because I saw how wrong that was, and not my business that was. But it cried because the guy was the one I loved. I can't feel myself anymore. It was numbed all the way from the head to my toes.

He loved her. I knew that. For me and Edward in the past, we never got anywhere in our physical relationship. And as for the other relationship…I'm not even sure anymore. I couldn't be so sure! I kept trying to make myself to feel better by saying he did love me. But every of me said he didn't love me anymore…

And I knew this is going to be the first day of my hell eternity life….


	11. Catching Up

**o.o Winter Break!!! Woot! :] So happy –parties- But then I do have homework! But I would be writing a lot more though. **

**I'm sorry for using some words over and over again… I'm only an eighth grader. And my vocabulary sucks =[ So try to ignore the repetition of words =D**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I pulled the silver CD out of its case, and put it in my stereo.

Music that was played by my loving Edward filled the room. It was my lullaby… more or less. I closed my eyes, sat down on my bed, curling up into a ball, as usual, and think back to my blurry human years. My mind went to when he first showed me to his family, when Esme told me that Edward was a musician. I remembered how he showed off to me. All of these memories were one of the few things to keep me living.

I let a small cry escape my lips, because I could no longer hold it in.

It's been about ten years since he joined the Volturi with his one, and only true love, Melissa. They've been married to each other for about a hundred years.

In the beginning he hated me truly. But as time grew, he knew why I did that…. Not exactly, he didn't actually know exactly _why_ I did it. He just thought that I was a really nice girl who doesn't want to kill innocence people. He thought that I made his wife join the Volturi because I didn't want anyone of his family hurt, because I was close to Alice. And he was half right… for the first time in ages, I added dryly.

My lullaby drifted to an end, and Esme's favorite piano piece played.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the song.

I started to think about Edward, and it was a really bad thing to do….

I saw him currently making out with Melissa, and on the brink of turning it into something…worse.

I held tightly to my bed sheet, to try and stop the pain that was erupting from my heart right now.

Every single part of me, except my conscience, wanted him. They wanted him badly. They all missed him. They missed his touch, kisses, smile, and his laughs. But it was my thinking that kept me away from him. I thought about how happy he is. I felt their love. I see how close they were. And that was the reason why I stayed away from him. I wanted to give him what he wanted. I couldn't be selfish no matter what.

I shuddered and I started to think of 'happy' things. I started focusing on something else. But I failed, and more of their future – that I clearly did not need – showed up to me. I squeezed my eyes shut and clutched on my bed sheets tighter, hoping that it will go away, just as if I was watching them. But of course I didn't work….

I thought of another way to keep this out of my mind. _Maybe going shopping with Jane would help me get it off of my head. _But shopping with Jane was exactly like how I had to shop with Alice. And so I decided to go outside and hopefully get distracted by the thinking over everyone else instead of focusing on what _they_ will be doing later….

I turned off the music that was playing because once I open this door; everyone will be able to hear it. And since these songs were the ones that Edward recorded for me. He would recognize it.

But it's not like it matters… He doesn't even care probably. Why should he? He left me… He didn't want me anymore! But it would just be freaky to have your ex-human girlfriend, still in love with you. And look into your mind to see all your glorious details. Yep, that wouldn't be shocking right?

I headed to my closet now, picking out an outfit to wear. I took out a light blue – color of my feelings, and also my favorite color of all time – tee that flowed smoothly downward and had a tie on it. A pare of slim, dark jeans, as I headed to the bathroom.

I turned the water in the shower, a little bit hot. But of course, it felt hot like it was to me when I was human when I turned it on hotter. It felt warm, the opposite way I was. I really enjoy staying in the shower, but I needed to get out before I started getting vision again…. They could be planning about their _whole _eternity if they tried.

I quickly changed and dried my hair. I left my hair alone, like I usually do and let it fall down to my waist.

I walked out of my room to see Edward and Melissa making out on the living room couch.

"Ahem," I coughed.

They stopped and stared at me, both of them looked annoyed. But, unlike me, I was hurt.

"Label," Edward whined, "Do you have to interrupt us?"

I fake a grin, "Yes, I do apparently."

"If you don't want to see this, then go back to your room." He suggested, annoyingly.

"Oh, I tried. But I saw worse things." I smirked. But on the inside, I swear I was eating myself for doing this.

"Label, stay out of _our_ business." The way he said our… hurt me than seeing them like this already.

I rolled my eyes and answered, "Believe me, I tried."

"Whatever," Melissa mumbled.

Melissa is still mad at me for tearing _her_ – yes her family – apart. At least Edward knew the half truth… I literally don't care what Melissa had to say, I just mainly cared about Edward. I also only look out for Melissa because Edward loved her, and would probably kill himself – again – if she died.

Speaking of Melissa… I always kind of hated her in a way…. She's not like Rosalie, but she is still mean. And not to mention the way she dress!

I took a quick glace at her. She was wearing an extremely short dress! Two tiny laces tied up on the top, and it left most of her upper half… exposed. It was tiny, and it fit her full curves, like she was showing them off. It was one of the dresses where they are wrinkled on purpose… to make it look hotter. But I had to admit, she did look good in it.

_What wouldn't I give to be her? _I sigh, a sign of depression.

Edward face snapped up to mines and he asked smugly, "Aren't you jealous today."

I smiled at him, knowing that he didn't know how much that joke hurts.

"No, I'm not jealous. I'm just tired of living." I smiled grimly.

He scoffed, "Said from the girl who told me not to suicide."

I glared at him, "I didn't say I wanted to suicide, now did I? I'm just saying I'm tired of living."

"It basically means the same thing." He shrugged.

Melissa tugged on him, _Edward…_She whined, you can hear the lust in her thinking too. _Can we ignore her? I want to go back to what we were doing._

I winced a little bit, because in her mind, she gave me a glimpse of Edward….

"Melissa!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

"Oops. Sorry." She smiled a fake apologetic smile. She was far from being sorry. She did that on purpose, I knew that.

"Watch yourself." I glared.

_Sorry Label. _Edward apologizes for her.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Teenagers." Though I acted, more as a teenager than ever.

Then suddenly, sets of vision and the thinking of Edward's and Melissa's are together – combined. It was worse coming out here! I heard what they were planning first, and then I saw how they'll be doing it. They won't take their sex life somewhere else! Somewhere, where I don't get jealous and rip her head off maybe?

I have to say I came close to many times to fighting with Melissa. With her attitude toward me, and with her having Edward. I don't know how much longer I could take this. I pinched my nose of the awful smell... of … you get the point. And went to the conference room.

"Label, you came just in time." Marcus said.

"When is she never here on time?" Caius rolled his eyes. _Stupid girl, she keeps showing off her abilities._

I rolled my eyes are Caius, "Thank you for your greeting Caius."

I turned my attention back to Marcus and Aro, "What would you like me to do for you today?"

"We got information that a pack of wolves and some vampires are fighting with each other. And they left evidence for the human to discover. Do you mind go have a 'talk' with them?" Aro requested. You could see the little quotes he put in as he said talk.

"Make sure to kill some wolves while you're at it." Caius added. A_ lot more wolves, _he told me mentally.

I gave him a deafening glare, "I don't kill innocence." I reminded him.

"Edward is coming with you too. If a fight happens it would be faster if he fights with you." Marcus told me.

"And Melissa is coming too, right?" I frowned.

"No," Aro shook his head, "The two of you will be enough."

I mentally cussed at them. I had to deal with _Edward_? How much harder can it get without Melissa?

"Okay. I'll go get Edward then," I walked out of the room.

When I was out, Edward was out of Melissa's arms. And he was dressed, ready to go.

"That was fast." I joked.

He just rolled his eyes.

I put on my cloak and ran out with him to the airport.

We were heading to Toronto in Canada.

The ride was awkward… We didn't really talk. And part of the time on the ride, we had to pretend we were sleeping. It would be weird if we did not sleep.

We walked out of the airport and Edward decided to make a conversation, "So, Label, where did you get your name?"

I looked up to him. This is a question I didn't expect. What am I suppose to say? _'Oh, where did I get my name? That's easy, I got it from Bella. I just switched the orders around. Do you have anymore question to ask?'_

"Uhm… I don't know?" That wasn't what I was going for.

"Oh right, you must have forgotten your human memories. I'm sorry then." He apologized.

He was so wrong. I remember almost everything special about my life. I remembered the most him, though. But I decided to go along with what he said, since I can't come up with anything better.

"Yes. I don't really remember." I smiled.

"I want to ask something…." He trailed off.

"Shoot." I encourage as we ran into the forest, sniffing for smells of vampires and werewolves. We smelled them, but it was old.

"Why are you so grouchy when it comes to love?" He questioned with a smirk, trying his best to keep the conversation light.

I frowned. This is definitely not the subject I wanted to talk to him. Mostly when we're alone, it would make it harder for me not to just beg him to come back to me. I knew I couldn't lie to him – it's so hard to lie to him, he's so special, to me. But I am not going to be telling him everything, and make everything I did crumple into pieces.

I had to give him some half truths and lies. As long as my secrets aren't needed to be kept, why should I lie? I just wanted him to get to know me.... I really wanted to be his friend at least. We aren't really close yet. We're just teammates… And I wanted to be something more than that. But when I say more, I mean _more_ than friends…. But of course that isn't going to be happening so, friends would be good.

"I remember some of my memories," I told him.

He stayed quiet waiting for me to go on.

"I had problems with love. The only one I loved left me." I laughed, with a hint of grief in it.

"And you can't move on?" He asked.

"No." I smiled, "Do you know what it's like to love someone you can't? Like they are so close for you to touch, but they're off limit?"

He frowned, "Yes. I know exactly how you feel."

_Just like Be- _He cut his thoughts short and started translating stuff into Ukrainian. I barely understand it. I didn't understand because I rarely learned other languages. I only learned the common ones. And I learned a little here and there in other languages, but not much.

_What is he trying to hide from me?_ I really wanted to know what he wanted to say in his thinking. And knew I just broke the rule that I made for myself, about not reading his mind. But I couldn't help it! I really, really wanted to hear his thinking, always.

"Do you?" I murmured. I said mostly to myself, but he caught it.

"Yes, I've been in a lot of situation." He was trying his best not to concentrate on his thoughts, but a few glimpsed did pass through.

But, I respected his privacy that he wanted and stop reading his mind.

"Suck for us than," I gave a small smile, hoping it would convince him.

He rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean… the person you love is so close, yet you can't touch?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Well… if the one you love the most that is so close to you. They are close enough for you to tell them the truth, beg them back. Do whatever it takes to get them back, what would you do?" I questioned him, hoping he'll understand how I feel.

"I would beg them to come back to me. Do whatever it takes. I would, as long as it is worth it." He answered simply, as if he'd been asked many times before.

"But what if, they're happy. They moved on. They've found someone they want to be with? Would you take away that happiness from them?"

"No, I guess I wouldn't." And then, his mind is filled with his piano music. But these songs, I've never heard them before.

They are a sorrowful song, yet beautiful in its way.

I listened intently and commented, "That's a good song."

"Thank you." He smiled, but the smile didn't touch his eyes.

We fell into an awkward silent. But I broke it first. I was always the first one to break it, "Have you called your family often?"

Family problems, it would rarely be a bad subject to go to.

"Yes, they miss Melissa and me very much. I miss them as much too." He said sorrowfully.

I felt a pang of sorrow hearing his sorrows. It was _my_ fault that he's here. I _forced _him to join the Volturi. Not that it was a bad thing. I was just merely afraid that he'd get the whole entire family in great danger.

"What about your family? Don't you ever miss them?" He asked.

"Yes. I do, very much. But I have to try to move on." I said.

"Do you ever visit them?"

"No, they're not vampires. So they are technically, dead." I told him.

"Oh. You never had a coven beside the Volturi before?" He was trying to keep the conversation casual, at the same time – he wanted to get to know more about me.

I smiled. I was happy he wanted to know something about me. But I was pretty sure that it was because he wasn't able to read my mind. That's what's made him curious.

"No, I never had been in a real coven beside the Volturi." I answered simply. It was kind of a lie. Of course I've been with them. If that counted ever counted… It might not have counted, since… I wasn't a vampire after all. And his family didn't love me, I think.

"That sucks." He chuckled.

"What?" I faked as if I'm hurt.

"Who transformed you?"

"The Volturi changed me."

"And you were forced to stay with them?"

"No, I chose to stay with them. They didn't force me on anything, ever." My voice meant for the subject to drop. But he didn't seem to get it.

"Where were you born?" He asked.

"Forks." I answered as I always have. And I regretted it ever since it came out of my mouth.

He raised an eyebrow, "Rainiest place in United State?"

"Yep. I like the rain. It's so fun to dance around in." I lied. Of course, if I told him that I hated the rain, which would've been a give away.

"I like the sun, and the warmth," He informed me about himself. But sadly, this is something I already knew.

"Why?" I asked. When I was human, he told me this once before, but he never told me why.

He gave a short smile and answered, "Because it's related to something I miss."

The images in his mind didn't make sense. He was trying to convince himself to get over it. He was trying to get over something, and he brought sick picture into his mind and mines.

It was just him and Melissa. Doing something imaginable – for a couple like them.

I grimaced, "I didn't try to listen to your thoughts, but it still sick to see that."

"I know," He grinned, "But sometimes… I don't like to tell a lot about myself. And that was going to be too much."

"Oh, okay." I felt as if this conversation was going to end. And it did

- - -

We finally picked up a fresh batch of smell, the wolves' and the vampires'.

"I'm guessing around… five to six wolves." I informed Edward.

He snorted, "Guess?"

"Yes, guess." I sounded annoyed.

"About three vampires." He told me.

"Yes."

We sprinted up the hill to see, three vampires in their defenses position, with the wolves crouching – ready to pounce any minute.

They let out a snarl to each other and turned to us.

Of course the vampires knew who we were. We were wearing our cloaks. And wearing cloaks said that we were the Volturi. They immediately saw us and stood up straightly. But the dogs were clueless; they thought we were an ally of the other vampires.

But the three vampires were those who were familiar with Edward. And they knew… a little about me. They knew me because of my visit to them once.

"Hello, Edward and Label!" Tanya greeted us. She was happy that we were going to assist her in killing the dogs.

I gave her a glare, telling her that we weren't going to help her.

Of course she didn't take it, and she walked – flirtatiously – toward Edward. And she hugged him tightly. Edward showed no interest in her, but hugged her back.

"Good, you're here. Help us kill these mutts." Irina growled, going back to her fighting position.

"We won't be killing anyone. We want to talk." I snarled.

And then, the mutt with the rusty brown color haired turned to me and Edward, taking notice at us. He looked extremely familiar. I might have seen him sometime in my human past… that I didn't clearly remember.

He ran off into the woods.

"Hah! Chicken!" Tanya yelled, while still hanging on Edward's arm.

Edward was getting annoyed.

"Tanya, I have a wife. Please get off of me." He said with much authority.

Tanya obeyed.

Soon a figured I remembered walked back into the field. That wolf was Jacob. Jacob Black. My old best friend, who did not know I turned into a vampire. My friend who had a crush on me. My friend who saved me from some of my pain. But the friend who left me after he imprinted….

Edward seemed to recognize him and he hissed, "Jacob Black."

Jacob gave him a smirk, but his eyes were in pain, "Edward, what brings you here, bloodsucker?"

"I'm doing a job." Edward was trying to keep his voice smooth.

Jacob gave a snort, "So, who's your wife." He stared into Edward's eyes with great dark humor.

Edward unleashed a horrifying snarl – the one I would be extremely afraid of, if I were human.

"Hmm… I wonder who it is," Jacob played with him.

I was standing next to Edward, looking at both of them… speechless.

"That none of your business." Edward growled fiercely as he bent down to his crouch.

As much as I want to send out peaceful waves… I couldn't. I was in too much shock to even control my powers.

"I'm guessing you haven't heard of… _Bella_'s death?" Jacob smirked.

My eyes widened in horror.

"No, death is better for her. You couldn't believe how she was." Jacob grinned.

In his mind, he was playing a set of clips of me, when I first came. And how much of a mess I was. He showed clips of me when he found me in the meadow. He showed a lot of clips to Edward. But I didn't feel anything from him. Edward's mind was blank. Edward was still trying to take in those images that Jacob had given him.

"That's none of your business, Black." He growled.

"She was my best friend," Jacob continued to brag, "I was so close to get her to fall for me. Until I imprinted of course. She had her heart broken twice."

_Was he seriously that sick? Was he actually happy that I had to be sad? He was happy because he caused it?_

But then, I felt his emotion. He was lying for some parts. He felt bad for because he caused me all of that. But part of him thinks that it's better, and he was thankful that he didn't have to put me in danger.

Edward was about to pounce on him when I spoke up, "No one better even have the thought of killing one or another…."

My eyes narrowed into slits and glared at Edward and Jacob.

"And who do you think you are?" Jacob challenged me.

I laughed hard at that statement, "Your worse nightmare."

Though, even if I wasn't a vampire with such strong powers. Just saying, _'Oh. I'm Isabella Swan. Why?'_

That would definitely put them into shock.

Edward let out a huge musical laugh and said, "Label, you would like to torture him for me?"

He didn't think I was that cruel, did he?

"No." I said strictly. But I would've given in, if I was looking into his eyes.

His face fell into a frown. I want so badly to turn it into a smile, but I couldn't. Nothing I do can turn it into a smile. The best bet is to bring him home quickly.

"Bella never gave up on you. She loved you too much. When you left her. You literally killed her right then." Jacob said it so easily about my pain that it inflicted even more pain on me. I held on my thigh to hold in my cries.

"She was never the same. But she would've taken you back easily as long as you said three words." He smirked.

Edward growled, "I don't love her anymore."

Those words should have shaken me. Making me fall on the ground crying. But I kept my face up. I didn't release any emotion. But of course, on the inside, I was being torn apart harder than ever….

How could he do this? Why are they doing this to me? What have I done so badly that god wants to torture me like this? I want a way to get away from all of this horrifying pain!

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to release my anger into something. And they were rightfully to be blame, "Damn hell you guys. Just shut up! Stop blaming Bella. She didn't do anything. Why are you guys the worse of worse enemy?" My voice broke a little.

Edward stared back at me glaring at me, "I can say what I want."

I heard little words in the double meanings… Like how ugly I am. How he didn't love me.

I glared back at him, "But I rather not know it."

Which was true, I didn't want to know what he was thinking about me.

To know that he never loved me. And to know he could've been lying about his feelings. I felt used. I felt as if someone used me and thrown me around as a toy. I feel as a toy for them to use. A toy for them to make fun of.

"She was just a toy for you, wasn't she?" Jake gloated, the question I was dying to ask.

"Yes. She is, aren't you happy you know the truth now? No stick your ass out of my life." Edward voice was beginning to get calmer, but he still had venom in his sentence.

My answer was answered. I _was_ a toy for him.

_I thought leaches can't get any worse. But he definitely passes it._ Jacob was disgusted of Edward.

"Your point?" Edward rose and eyebrow, answering Jacob's thoughts.

"Next person to say something about their personal life will get their ass kick." I announced, extremely annoyed.

I didn't want to hear any of these!

I couldn't even look at Edward now. I now knew how he felt about me. And I didn't like it. I too, was disgusted of him for doing something like that. I thought he was a person that his mom, Elizabeth, taught him. But I was wrong. I can see why he wanted Melissa now. She had all the figures I can never have.

Edward stared out into space. Trying to stop his anger.

"Now," I said curtly, "Since that is done. We can get down to business."

"What business?" Tanya asked, innocently.

"Save it. I don't buy those tricks, nor am I am a lesbian." I rolled my eyes.

"But, we didn't do anything." Pouting and looking at Edward.

She was hoping Edward would save her.

"You are from Denali. The wolves are from _Forks_. How does that make sense?" I asked.

"Uhm…" Tanya was trying to think of an excuse. But it was clear in her mind what she was trying to hide.

She was hiding that, Irina was trying to get revenge for Laurent… Because the wolves had killed him to protect me….

"Laurent was at Forks?!" Edward was shocked.

"Yes, he was, Einstein, and so was Victoria." Jacob smirked.

Edward was still shocked, but then quickly composed his expression.

He is now thinking in Arabic… so I wouldn't understand.

I should really learn Arabic, and all the other hundreds of languages….

Jacob let out a loud laugh, "No worries, we killed him before he got to your dolly."

Edward growled intensely.

"Ahem." I coughed, trying to remind them that I told them not to talk about this.

Edward just threw a glare at me, while I ignored it.

"Irina, you're putting your family in danger to kill someone that was going to kill a human? Not to mention that human had a history with your 'cousins'?" I asked her, keeping my voice calm. But I was hurt real bad when I said that I had a history with the Cullens.

"She wasn't worth it." She smeared.

That cut me so much. But I knew that I really… wasn't worth it.

"How the hell did you know she had a past with us?" Edward was shocked.

I shook my head in disbelief, "You gave too much information in your talks."

I turned to glare at him, "You also broke a rule. You exposed your family to her."

"But she died. It doesn't matter anymore." He retorted.

"It could've…." I trailed off.

I thought of what could've happen, if the Volturi found out before I was changed or before they left.

"I'm just here to warn you. Go back. The humans are finding evidences everywhere." I informed them.

"Not until I kill one of them." Irina snarled at me.

"Do you know who you're messing with?" I smirked.

"I'm pretty sure we can kick your ass." She smiled at me.

_The wolves might helps. Or not get involve at all. And Edward would definitely be on our side._

Irina was making teams and plans.

I snorted and asked, "Edward, would you bail on me?"

"I'm going to sit out." He answered simply.

Tanya mouth was left hanging.

"But I do suggest not fight with her…." He thought back to the first time we actually fought.

They just stared wide eyes at me.

"She can't be that good…" Tanya muttered quietly.

"What will it be? Fighting with me… or going back to your homes?" I clearly gave them the choice.

"We'll… get out of here." Tanya said and kissed Edward on the cheeks.

Tanya and her family quickly left. After Tanya turned and ran, Edward wiped his cheeks.

I let out a laugh.

I turned to the wolves. They turned and left, since they saw there's nothing to fight for anyways.

I turned to Edward; his face was hard, full of agony. But I did not know the reason for this.

I said quietly, "Let's go…"

He took off with a sprint in front of me, and I followed behind.

I didn't have the speed to catch up to him. And I wasn't in the best mood to look at him – something that never happens.

Even though he broke my heart, harder than last time out there. I still love him. But I knew, knowing the thing they discussed here will bring me more pain than usual. These are the pains I have to endure being with him…

________________________  
**If you guys want this in Edward's point of view… I'll make it in Edward's point of view =] So you can get more of an understanding what Edward is thinking, and not think he's a total jerk o.o… Cause he isn't. =P Yes, he seemed OOC. But you didn't hear his thinking. Because he was thinking in Arabic. And Bella doesn't understand =] **


	12. AN: FAQs

**Author's note.**

**A lot of people had a lot of questions so I decided to answer them =]**

**- - -**

**Why doesn't Bella just tell Edward?**

**She wants his happiness… Duhh? :]**

**- - -  
Why the heck is Edward thinking in different languages? (Mostly Arabic)**

**Because he doesn't want 'Label' to know what he's thinking. Because Label doesn't know Arabic. :]**

**- - -  
Why can't Bella just snap and tell Edward the truth?  
Because she is used to dealing with her emotions. Plus, this story will lead somewhere….**

**- - -  
Will Edward find out the truth later on?  
Yea! Duh?**

Are they all blind except Alice?

**To be exact, the other family members did think that she act kind of like Bella, before Bella came to get Melissa and Edward. But, as you know Edward is stubborn, he refuses to believe it. Alice took off on her own to prove it.**

What is Melissa's problem?  
She's just jealous, she's full of hate.

Why does Edward like her then?  
As you can tell, Edward gotten bad taste in girls now. =] Since the girl is blond, perfect body and all of that. But he doesn't love her. He just needs something to do to get his mind off of Bella. Yes, the family knows. But he's a little happier. When he does do something with Melissa, he imagines it as Bella. 

**- - -  
If he thinks about Bella when he 'plays' with Melissa, why can't Bella read his mind?  
Like I said, he mostly thinks in Arabic now, trying to keep 'Label' out of his mind. And Bella respects his privacy.**

**- - -  
If you have any more question, feel free to ask =]**

**Don't worry, I'm currently writing chapter 11 =]] No worries ;D I'm thinking that this chapter will be up by tomorrow. **


	13. Surprises

**Okay, as I promised, I'll finish it by today! And I did ;] **

**By the way; Bella looks kind of different, because every vampire becomes more beautiful. So she became more beautiful. But she definitely has 'Bella's' characteristic. Like her hair color, the way you can tell what she's thinking by looking at her. Her lips. Her height. Ect. O.o**

**Melissa haters, you are going to love this chapter o.o**

_________________________

**Bella's Point Of View**

We got on the airplane, when Edward decided to talk to me again.

"I'm sorry about you having to hear about our little debate. It's not even related to you and you have to listen through all of that. And see the unneeded things." He apologized.

But the least thing I want him is to apologize! I only feel worse because of this. Even if I was mad at him, I could never stand him apologizing to me. And he apologized for the wrong thing. He knows me so much in one way, and yet so little in another. I was sad about this information. I wanted for him to know everything about me.

"Why are you saying sorry to me? Nothing happened." I told him.

"What do you mean 'nothing happened'?" He quoted me.

"Nothing important happened. It's nothing to be apologizing for." I answered him.

"I saw your face out there. I saw how angry you were when we bought up my sappy love story." He grimaced.

Sappy love story, what a funny way to put the love I put in for him.

I shook my head, "No that's fine. It was the way you guys made fun of her…"

His face hardened and he looked away. It seemed like we won't be talking again.

"You wouldn't probably understand the story even if I told you." He said.

He probably got a good look of my face. Since my face was still an open book, anyone can guess what I was thinking.

I sat there, thinking about what he had said. That was a bad thing to do….

Every time I reply the memory of him saying that I was just a doll for him to use, and when he said he didn't love me anymore. It ripped me apart, yet at the same time, it made me fall in love with him even harder.

I don't know what, and I don't know how or why, but every time he hurts me, I get addicted to him even more. It was like he was something I wanted but I couldn't have.

It's like there's a part of him I didn't understand. Like there is a part of him that I didn't know about, the part that Edward never showed me before.

I wanted badly to know why I was having more and more feelings for him by the day. And these feelings keep going like this… I might not even be able to stay in the room with him without begging him to come back to me, and confessing to him. Or I might even fall on the ground crying tearless tears because he is in love with someone else.

My heart started to hurt. I clutched on the seat, hard, but not enough to rip it off.

Edward took a notice of my hand and questioned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." I answered through clench teeth. I tried to make it sound light as possible, but it didn't come out the way I hoped.

He rolled his eyes, but he didn't make a comment on it any further.

- - -

We got to Voltura soon enough. It was early in the mornings. It was around four thirty. As a person walked down the street, I felt a thirst for blood, venom pooled in my mouth. But of course, I resisted it. It's just harder than usual on these days, but nothing I can't stand of course.

But I had to feed soon, "Just drop me by the forest. I need to feed."

He smiled, "I'll come too. It's been a long time since I've feed."

He was right. Both of our eyes were pitch black with dark bruise like shadows under.

- - -

While we hunted, we didn't do anything except hunted. We didn't talk to each others. We just told each other to meet back in the car when we're done.

I finished before him, so I was the first to the car. I got into the passenger seat; I knew he would want to drive.

I was in his car, a fast one of course. I saw the little pouch that held CDs. I remembered back then when we were in his car, when he had asked me what kind of music I liked. We liked the same music – classical.

I pulled out the CD, it was Debussy. I put it in the player and hit play. I turned the volume up so loud that it started to have an unease feeling in my ears. I turned the volume down a little, but it was still loud.

I closed my eyes, trying to relax to the normal music. I tried to pretend as if I was in my room. And that wasn't a good thing to do. Nothing I did was a good thing to do anymore…

I started to 'cry'. I remember all the things Edward said today. I felt the pain that I should've felt at that time where he said all of those words. Unlike my usual hurts, this time, it was worse than ever.

I grabbed locks of my hair and pulled them toward my face – trying to hide my face in them. My body shook with the cries the escaped my mouth then. Of course nothing was coherence. It was just like a screech. There were no words in my cries. They were all drowned off by my horror that I had to face everyday with.

And then it hit me. The breeze from the wind sent me a smell of sweet honey and lilac. I snapped my head up to see a shocked Edward standing in front of the car.

His eyes were on my face, they were filled with pity, and horror of what he just saw.

_Wow. I've never seen Label break down like that… I can actually see how much pain it is for her to see couples together, the one thing she doesn't have._

Why did he have to give me pity? I didn't sincerely need it. All I wanted was him.

I controlled myself and my emotion now. I never wanted attention – mostly this kind of attention. He was giving me pity that I didn't want. I sincerely wanted nothing really. All I wanted was to be happy. And right now, my life is hell.

"Sorry," I murmured.

I straightened myself, and sat properly. I looked straight ahead, in his direction – but not at him.

He walked slowly to the driver side and got in slowly.

He was still surprise of my little show. He also doesn't know how I was able to do that. He thought I was invincible.

_I've never seen anyone cried that hard beside…me. _

He never seen anyone cried like that beside _himself_? Why the heck does he need to cry? He stopped having anything thinking about himself crying. Instead he gave me pity.

"Don't give me pity. I don't need it." I told him.

"This is how you are in your room?" He asked.

"What does it matter to you?" My voice came out icier than I meant.

"You're right, it doesn't. But you need to stop hiding in the shadows." He concluded.

"But I want to. And you have nothing to say in what I want to do." That was a lie. Of course if I'd do anything he wants me too.

He acted like he didn't hear me, and drove quickly to the building. He wanted to see his wife as soon as possible.

I felt a jealous of this. _Had he ever wanted me this much? Had he ever wanted to get back to me as soon as possible?_

I had no answer to these questions. But I feel as I do. The answer to all of those questions in my mind were, no. Of course he didn't! What was I at that time? I was just a plain old girl at that time. He doesn't even have interest in me now! How will he ever have had interest in me when I was human? Of course he could have never had any interest in me. I was nothing; I didn't have anything special except for being a danger magnet.

Maybe that was the reason why he stayed with me at first – because I was a danger magnet. He wanted something to do. He wanted to have a 'thrill' in his life.

In less than ten minutes we were at the building. We walked slowly – for us – into the room.

When we got to the main doors – where everyone was inside – I had a vision.

_Edward opened the door to see Melissa sitting on Felix's lap. She hung on him tightly. Their lips were some what touching and yet at the same time it wasn't. _

_Edward was furious. He let out a killer snarl telling Melissa to come back to his side. Melissa argued back at him, saying how Felix was better._

_Edward looks like he was going to fight Felix. And Felix liked it._

He was going to open the door until I stopped him with my begging, "Edward, please don't open the door."

He looked at me confused and turned back to the doors. He was eager to see Melissa. He turned the handles.

"No! No! No!" I yelled at him, putting my hand on his.

It felt great to have my hands on his. But he shook my hands off of his right away.

"Label, what do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to go in?" He said.

The room inside was too bother doing something that they barely notice the noise outside.

It was too late; Edward opened the doors to see Melissa on Felix laps – almost kissing him like my vision showed.

"Melissa!" Edward snarled ripped through the room.

She turned boringly to Edward. Her eyes bored into his furious one.

No one notice me in the back. Everyone was so intense with the trios.

"What?" She said boringly but hint of ice in it.

"What the hell are you doing on his lap? Get over here now!" He demanded her.

She scoffed at him, "What do you think you are? I want to be with the one I loved the most."

I felt Edward being broken, sad, furious, and regretful. But he kept his face on. I tried to send waves of happiness toward him but I failed. His hatred was too much for my powers.

"What do you mean, Melissa?" He snarled.

"I don't love you." She grinned wickedly.

She turned to Felix and kissed him passionately, and Felix returned the kiss.

I shook my head in disgust at that couple.

"Get the hell off of him Melissa." Edward demanded again.

She shook her head.

Felix finally smirked and said, "Isn't it clear what she wants? If you want I'll fight with you and show you who's better."

Edward suddenly crouched and Melissa hopped out of Felix's laps and Felix crouched too.

They were going to spring for each others.

"If you dare to spring on Edward, Felix, you are going regret ever _talking_ to Edward." I crouched down and a low growl forming in my chest.

_She wouldn't dare to betray me. _Felix thought in disbelief. _She knows me better – she spent time with me more. She would never. She's probably trying to scare me._

Felix let out a growled and made a pounced on Edward.

I let Jane's fire hit him; he instantly dropped to the floor crying. I let the fire slowly died down while Melissa ran over to him putting her arms over him.

I moved in a defense position in front of Edward.

_Did Label just hurt Felix? _Demetri was shocked that I even had the guts to try.

_This is mostly Felix's fault; you can't blame Label for being such a peaceful girl. _Marcus on the other hand, thoughts were much better.

_That could've been an interesting fight if Label didn't interfered. _Caius however wanted the fight to continue.

A growl left Melissa's lips and she controlled her fire to consume me.

"The same trick doesn't work twice, Melissa." I smirked with great dark humor.

My smirk grew into a devilish grinned as she finally realized that her fire wasn't affecting me at all.

Sure it was real, but thanks to some other powers and my ability to block out some special ability – I was able to stop her fire from touching me.

"You witch!" She screamed.

She was going launch for me, but I put up a force field that could stop anything from pass through.

"I'm glad; I was never really in love with you." Edward chuckled darkly.

I turned to him in disbelief. _He never been in love with this girl seriously?_

"Melissa, you were just a tool for me, sweetheart." He smirked.

I feel the pain he was having but it was like he was going to lose a wife. It was like he was going to lose a toy.

_She was a toy too? _I never thought Edward as a player. He has always been a gentleman. He would never do something like that.

"Have fun spending the rest of eternity here Melissa." He said and stalked out of the room.

I gave all of them a death glare. I gave my darkest one yet to Melissa.

I quickly followed Edward. I got in his car just in time when he revved his engine.

"I don't suppose you'll leave if I ask will you?" He bickered.

That seemed cute. But it wasn't the time to think like that.

"No, I won't." I grinned back.

"You get annoying sometimes by the way." He exclaimed, throwing one of his hand into his already messy hair.

I giggled at the site, "Yes, I know."

He was driving faster than normal now.

"Why did you stop us from fight?" He grumbled.

He clearly did wants to fight. But I didn't want him to get hurt of course.

"Because she's not worth it. And what am I suppose to say if Alice sees you getting hurt? She'll kill me! That little pixie has enough power to kill me, I swear!" I answered simply.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled but said nothing.

After a while, we stopped talking and it was starting to get awkward.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm going back to my house."

"I see, does that mean you quit the Volturi?"

"Yes."

I smiled, knowing he'll be safer.

"Are you going to quit?" He asked, staring deep into my eyes.

I looked away, knowing that if I looked into his eyes too long, something bad will happen.

Instead I stared out to the road and answered him, "I don't know. Even if I do quit, I might have to have a group to stay with…."

"You know, you could stay with us? You are a vegetarian after all…" He recommended.

I stared at him, and then guffawed, "I don't think your family will really like me after what I did."

"You're right. They'll hate you for all eternity." He put his mean face on.

But of course, I knew Edward long enough to know he was lying. He has great humor in his eyes.

"Aren't you mad that you lost your wife?" I muttered without thinking.

Of course I wished I didn't say it, but he started talking before I could take it back.

"I don't really like her that much anyways. She's my distraction." He proclaimed.

I remember something from the past – when he was leaving me in the forest. It hurts to remember something but then I suddenly remember him saying that… he'll have a distraction to forget about me.

_She was my distraction? _I was sincerely shocked.

"So you use people?" I was annoyed.

He hesitated before answering, "I guess."

"That is just _sick_!"

I felt sick for even knowing this. I felt sick that my perfect angel does this thing. I never expected that from him. I always thought he was innocent. But that clearly changes things…

"I know. But things weren't always like this…"

His mind took in images of me and him. When we were in the meadow… when he showed me his family. He replayed all the time I was with him.

I was shocked – completely shocked.

"Those were my… purest days." He mumbled.

What did he mean by that? Clearly it wasn't like he was saying he still had feelings for me. He was just saying that those days were… purer than these. He made himself very clear that he didn't want me in the forest.

And I did see that he wasn't pure now. He was going all crazy with love. He used people as a toy – and I was one of them. He admitted that while he was talking to Jacob.

A pain ripped through my rips, at my heart. I gasped for air.

He looked at me questionably.

But then I composed my face and said, "Uhm… Isn't your family in the United State of America?"

My voice was a little shaky from the pain, but it wasn't much.

"I know," he mused.

"Then why are we driving?" I blinked confusingly.

"Look at the speedometer." He pointed.

I looked at it. We were going about 510 miles per hours and you can reach up to 650 miles an hour.

"Where the heck did you get this car?" I asked, very amazed.

"They just came out. Its super fast and I just had to get it. The engine is quiet too." He gloated.

"But you do realize we have to fly across the ocean right?" I laughed.

I feel so free with him, but of course the pain was still there. It was just hidden behind temporary happiness. But of course it will all be gone when he is gone.

"Yes, I know." He answered, "I'm driving to an airport and I'm having them send this car to my family. It's amazing!"

"Oh, I see."

I was amused by Edward. I knew he loved his car, but I didn't know he was going to carry them everywhere with him.

"By the way, you're buying your own ticket." He said.

"I'm fine with that." I shrugged.

He always bought stuff for me… while I always wanted him _not_ too. But he never listened. So I just basically got what I wanted. But I always liked the gentleman him better.

He looked with me with wide eyes, "I was just kidding."

So he is still a gentleman it seemed.

I grinned, "I don't care."

- - -

The car trip and flight was fun, kind of. We learned more about each others. Well… Edward learned about me. I learned nothing that I didn't already know. To be exact, I knew more than he said. It seemed like he told me more stuff that he told an outsider from his home.

We had to run to his house since his lovely, fast car was arriving a few days later.

When we got to the doors we could hear that everyone was home. It was around eleven at night.

Of course, Alice had seen us coming and opened the doors widely. I saw Alice standing at the porch with the light glimmering off her body.

I remembered that she knew I was Bella. I quickly block her thoughts before she can get the wrong idea.

Edward got close to her and Alice gave him a big hug and whispered, "I'm sorry, Edward."

He pulled away from her hug and said, "Don't be."

He walked into the room and Alice gave me a look. I shrugged, because I knew Edward would tell the family soon enough.

They all sat on the sofa. Alice was still outside with me until she skipped into the living room.

I stood shyly outside. I didn't know whether to go in or stay outside. I didn't know if I were invited or not.

Alice answered my question, "Come in Label!"

I walked shyly in and stick close to Alice.

Alice clung onto me very close. Jasper didn't like it very much. The whole family, except Edward, seemed not to be happy that I was here. Since our last encounter I have did so much horrible things.

I sat down on the floor and Alice sat next to me, leaning her head on my shoulder.

Edward began telling the story to the family about Melissa. Rosalie hates her more than anything right now, I could tell. She set up a mental picture of her ripping Melissa into pieces and burning it.

Edward rolled his eyes at the scenario Rosalie displayed.

And then, Edward suddenly fell into grief and mumbled, "She was my only chance…"

Alice suddenly looked angry and stood up with her hands on her hips. She looked extremely dangerous right now, even still she looked beautiful the way she was.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen," She said out his full name, "How can you say that? How would you know she is your only chance?"

He glared at Alice, "Because I know so."

"There are many other people in this world that loves you! Your family! Me! And last but definitely not the least… _Bella_." She growled.

I gasped as she said my name.

"She's dead." He grumbled.

His hands ran in his already – extremely – messed hair. He was definitely annoyed right now.

Anger raged in Alice. She knew I wasn't dead, of course. But she promised not to tell him. She was trying her best to keep her mouth shut. She couldn't say a word.

She grew angrier at the minute because Edward was being a dummy and for the promise she made me back then, about not telling Edward I was Bella.

"Edward! Why don't you open up your eyes for once?" She roared.

"My eyes are opened, and I don't see anything, unfortunately." He hissed.

I never seen he used this voice to Alice, ever. I didn't know he could be this rude! The Edward I know isn't like this.

"What is that suppose to mean? What would you think if Bella was still alive?" She smacked the question at his face with her venom voice.

I clenched my hands together into a tight ball.

Edward stood up now, "Bella isn't alive, and that's the point here."

Jasper was sending into the room waves of calm. I helped him out and started sending some calm waves out too.

He looked at me and smiled dryly.

Alice groaned in frustration.

She glared at me.

I just smile back.

"Edward, you want to know something?" She yelled in his face and then smirking to my face with her little devil smile.

"What?" He asked dully.

"You wouldn't," I hissed.

"Watch me," She smiled at me before turning to her brother.

When she opened her mouth to say something, she shut it up quickly and her face went blank.

We all knew what this mean – she was having a vision.

A few second after she had her face like that, Edward cell phone rang.

"NO! No! No! Do not pick it up." She yelled at Edward.

He stared at her and picked up the phone, "Hello?"


	14. Lies

**Yay! I updated o.o ;] I just love writing. This chapter isn't really long. It's just little detail leading up to the main point ******** If you know what I mean ;) Hehehe**

**______________________**

**Bella's Point Of View**

"What do you think you're doing calling me?" Edward spit in his cell.

I stared back at his family – all of them are shocked, and they had no idea who's calling.

"What makes you think you can see me?" He questioned in disbelief.

I gave up on trying to guess who it was and looked into his mind – something I wasn't suppose to do… but I just had to know.

"_Edward, please give us another chance." _

I heard the voice through Edward's mind, no doubt it was Melissa.

_She wants to get back with me after about forty-eight hours being away from me? _

I let out a low growl. She wanted to get back with him? After just choosing Felix over him about a day ago?

"Why should I?" He spat.

"_We're meant for each others," She begged, "It was a dare! If I didn't do it, Jane would burn me!"_

_She did that, because it was a dare? Volturi plays dare? Am I suppose to believe her or not?_

"No, don't believe her." I told him.

He glared at me. He wasn't happy that I was listening into his conversation.

"We were meant for each others?" He repeated what Melissa said.

"_Yes Edward, please give us a chance." She pleaded._

_What on earth am I, suppose to say?_

"It was a dare?" He asked.

"_Yes! You know I would never do that to you! I love you! I'm on my way!" She was so happy. _

_Maybe it was a bet. I was so mean to her._

"Fine, I'll see you at the airport." He accepted her…

I totally lost it then; he was going to accept someone that literally dumped him less than three days ago!

"You're going to someone, who dumped you, less than three days ago?" I growled at him. I stood up to his face.

He rolled his eyes, "It was a dare, big deal."

"Dare?" I scoffed, "How do you know it's a dare?"

"We're a couple, she would never do that."

"Just like how you said, 'Melissa, you were just a tool for me, sweetheart'?" I spat in disgust.

Everyone looked shocked except – Alice, Edward and me. Alice must have seen it in a vision.

"She's useful," He shrugged.

"Excuse me?" I choked.

"She's useful," He repeated again.

"Edward Cullen! Is this the way your mother raised you?" I exclaimed.

He stared away from me and then answered, "No."

"Then why are you acting like this?" I croaked.

I was furious with him. How could he act like _this_? He was always a gentleman. He never did anything that was rude. Where did that Edward go? I don't know who this guy is, all I know is that, _my_ Edward, was gone.

"Because I want too," He answered me simply. A repeat of what he said last time.

"What about Bella? What would happen if she saw this?" Alice broke in, pain all over her eyes. But in the pain, there was a dark humor.

"She's dead. It doesn't _matter_." He growled.

It probably doesn't matter if I'm alive either, I thought dryly.

"What if she's al-" Alice was going to tell him I was alive.

Melissa came out of no where and broke in, "Edward!" She jumped on him and hugged him, "I'm so sorry I did that!"

I was thankful, sad and furious that Melissa broke in.

I was thankful that Alice didn't have a chance to tell I was Bella or at least say that I was alive. I was sad because I wouldn't be able to see his reaction of me being alive… but it wouldn't be a good reaction probably. I was furious that he's going to get back with Melissa.

"Edward! Listen to me!" Alice growled.

I shot her a glare.

"Later," He whined.

Suddenly I felt something fishy from Melissa. I felt her emotion.

I look at Jasper. His eyebrows fuzzed together too. He noticed me looking at him and he just nodded telling me that something _was_ fishy here.

"Are you sure you had a dare?" I asked her.

"Yes! I swear, it was a dare," She stared up at Edward, messing with his hair, "You believe me don't you?"

"Yes," He kissed her on the top of her – blond – head.

Blonds….

A vision of the Volturi showed up to me.

"_Nice one Felix," Alec high-five him._

_Felix chuckled, "I could've gotten killed! Label was actually going to kill me…But I was shocked that she would actually do that."_

"_That was a fun dare! We should do it again sometime!" Jane chimed._

"_Yes it was! Did you see the look on Melissa's face when we told her it was all a dare?" Demetri's booming laugher filled the room._

"_Either way, I still got hurt!" He growled._

_Alec put a hand on him, "It could've been worse with Label. Plus, Jane might have done it longer."_

"_Yes, I would've made your pain longer," She grinned._

"_Label could've used her killer abilities!" _

"_The point is… she didn't," Demetri noted._

"_Whatever," Felix muttered._

_And all of them laughed._

The vision end itself.

So she wasn't lying… but she wasn't telling the truth either… She just got hurt and she needed someone to play with. She actually liked Felix… Felix on the other hand was just doing his part of the dare.

I still can't believe it. And she hid her thinking so good too! Edward hasn't found out yet… that is shocking.

Felix, Jane, Alec, and Demetri were having a dare…. That didn't include Melissa. She was the thing they used to be in the dare! She completely fell for him. And now she drags her butt back to Edward.

I snapped my head to Melissa, glaring, "Tell the damn truth Melissa."

"What truth? That was the truth!" She said innocently… too innocent.

"Label," Alice smirked, "I had the same vision. Either you let me show him my vision or you show him yours."

If I let her show him the vision, she would be able to tell him. If I show him mines, Alice thinking would be free too, and she'd be able to tell Edward anything she wants.

"We're not going to show him it," I growled at her, narrowing my eyes.

"It's your choice, Label," She said innocently and skipped to Jasper's side.

"What vision?" He growled.

"Melissa is lying!" I accused.

He snapped at me, "_She's_ lying? I think we all know who's lying here. And that's you, Label. You care so much about your loneliness; you just want someone to be lonely with you too."

"Yes Label. Stop being so selfish," She blamed me.

I took a step back, shocked by his words. Melissa's words couldn't do a thing on me, but Edward's was… painful.

I fell on the floor flat on my butt and curled up to a ball and put my head between my knees.

"You're right… I'm a selfish person." I repeated, I was literally crying without tears.

I heard Alice sprung from Jasper's grab and put her hands over me.

She soothed, "It's alright. It's alright."

She kept repeating it over and over again.

"Label, if you want to make a scene, go somewhere else. And not my house," He gagged.

Apparently, he still has no friendship feelings toward me….

I glared up at him – for the first time I was angry out of my mind _at_ him.

"I'm not the one who uses people as a doll." I accused.

"I'm not the one who breaks people's heart." I took a step toward him – still glaring and now pointing at him.

"I'm not the one who killed a person with words." I hissed.

"I wasn't the one who left because I was bored with someone." I exclaimed.

"I'm also not the one who is so damn gullible." I fumed.

"I was definitely wasn't the one who was having fun while the person I love was in pain so much that went insane!" I yelled.

I was out of my mind. I was so angry, and I couldn't do anything!

"Those are all lies." He snarled.

"Is it?" I retorted.

"I _know_ it's a lie." He roared.

He clung on Melissa harder – so he wouldn't spring on me.

"What about Bella?" I spoke the words that were forbidden. I didn't realize I had said them until I actually heard it.

His face fell blank but spoke dully, "What about her?"

"Remember back to these past few days," I snapped at him, "Remember _all_ the words you spoke. Remember all of the words that _Jacob _said. Remember the images that went through his mind at that time. Look at all of that!

"You can't possibly feel how she did." I was seriously pissed off for the first time at Edward. And I've never felt much anger at him like this – ever.

"That mutt can think anything he wants." He growled.

"What if it's the truth?" I questioned him.

"I know it isn't." He said curtly.

"Well, it _is_," I snarled at him.

That's when he couldn't take it anymore – I pushed him to his limits. He went out of Melissa's grabs and sprang on me – tackling me to the floor.

I quickly curled my legs to my chest and kicked him off.

"What the hell was that for?" I growled. I was crouching now.

And so everyone in the room went to their crouch.

Alice however quickly stood up straight again.

"Why are we fighting?" She cried.

"Because your, precious friend just attacked me." He growled.

"You sprang on her first!" Alice accused glaring.

"And why? Because, she was whining about her life, and dragging my life into it." He raved.

"Because she couldn't take it anymore! You are seriously blind," She responded.

"Stop saying I'm blind," He roared, "I know who I love."

"Oh really, who do you love then?" She retorted.

She caught his weakness.

Melissa answered for him, "Of course he loves me! Who else?"

"Bella." Alice smirked.

"Get out of my personal life!" He yelled, but he did not answer Alice's question.

"Good, you know how Label feels." She mocked.

"She would never know how I feel." He fumed.

"Actually… She's in more pain than you'll ever know." She gave him a glare.

They were battling this out with words instead of fighting.

"Why are you against your family for _her_?" He growled.

"Because she's my best friend!" She yelled back.

"Really?" He scoffed.

"She always was my best friend." She replied calmly.

I felt happy that Alice always thought I was her best friend… But this is not where I want the conversation to be.

"I'll give you the most, is when I was away going to Voltura when you met her." He stated.

"Wrong, I've known her since she was human." She smirked.

Everyone in the room including me stood still – not ever breathing.

She was going to tell him I was Bella? She promised that she wouldn't! She said she has to butt out of my business with him!

"I've known her ever since you introduce me to her," She grinned wide, I'm not even sure if she can go any wider than this.

She stepped toward Edward.

"Ever since we went to… Forks," She reminded him.

Everyone was still speechless. No one moved or said anything; they all know who Alice was referring too.

Edward hand smacked over Alice's face making her crash into the wall creating a hole.

Everyone gasped, while Jasper growled. Jasper wasn't very happy about Edward hitting his wife.

"Don't mess with me Alice." He shot her a death look.

If looks could kill… this would be it.

Alice let out a laugh, a sad one, "You are so stubborn," She walked close to him again, "Look at her."

Edward kicked Alice, "Shut up. Just because you don't like Melissa, doesn't mean you can do that."

"Edward, what the hell are you doing?" Jasper growled, he was going to spring for Edward…

"Edward," I growled his name, "You've gone too far."

"Who do you think you are?" He smirked, "Bella? Don't even try, I won't be fooled."

_____________________

**Okay, everyone can tell Edward is OOC. I even can tell that o__o I need him to be like that! ; He's not actually like that, he's just P.O. he's also acting like this because Alice and 'Label' bought up a forbidden subject: Bella. He does use Melissa as a distraction though; from killing himself. xP**


	15. Truth Revealed

**Merry Christmas Eve! :]! Hope you enjoy this chapter ~~ =]  
There might be a little waterworks going " Well… I had some o 3o'' **

**NEXT CHAPTER: For the first time… Edward's point of view!! ;D I was going to make it all Bella's point of view, but I didn't want Edward to be the bad guy in this story 'O' **

**Only like 2 more chapter before the end~~ :]**

**By the way, I won't be able to update the story fast. My main computer crashed, the hardware was burned " Lol that's what I get for running too much stuff at the same time and didn't close it at night O.O' **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter =]**

_________________________________

**Bella's Point of View**

"Only Bella can stop this?" I claimed.

"Yes," he gave me a sly smile.

What does that smile mean?

That was of course, obvious that he didn't even want me – he was wanted to see 'Bella' and mocked in her face.

"Okay Edward! She may be dead, but she could still be a soul in the after life that can see what you're doing right now," I glared at him – hoping he took the hint.

"Whatever, you told me to move on," He scoffed.

"Yes, and this is how you move on?" I chuckled darkly and hard.

"Yes, Bella is old news. I wouldn't care about her anymore," he smirked.

Those words cut me and my heart painfully. It hurts badly that he has to admit this to me. I didn't want to hear them. But in those words, I had a chance.

It was a slim chance that he still loved me after I died. But I don't even think that would even be possible. He made it clear in the woods that he didn't love me. That was old news. But to have them remembered all over again just brought more and more pain.

"That is if you ever cared for her before," I muttered softly without thinking.

I quickly recovered myself and said, "But wouldn't she be hurt if she sees this? Even if you don't care about her, other people do! You can't torture her like this in hell. Damn! She's already in hell for all I know."

"I hope she enjoys hell," He snorted.

Oh yes, I am in hell. This was my personal hell right now. It was already hell without him, and he just probably made me go somewhere – that was worse – by just telling me all these things. But I knew how badly hurt his family is right now. Just to see him talk like this about me. It hurts them badly. They keep thinking that he is lying to himself. But I knew very well that he wasn't. What on earth would make him lie to this extreme? Even if I was really dead, I was possibly able to hear all his words.

If I were to die, hell or heaven, I would always be watching him.

"As a matter of fact, she does," I retorted.

I couldn't help but be rude. I never had anyone said this to me for the past hundred of years. But it made me feel worse to know I was being so rude to him.

"Edward!" Alice snapped, "How can you say that? She was part of our family once and we feel as if she still is! Even if you don't love her, at least don't say it in front of us. She's in pain right now – I know that. I don't need to see the future, I don't need to see her, I don't even need to know that she's a god damn soul flying around stalking us to know she's in pain.

"Listen to yourself Edward! Do you know what you're saying? Are you _even_ making coherence thoughts? Or are you too intoxicated by Melissa's presents?" She finished it icily in a voice I've never heard her in.

There was great pain in it. But she's also pissed off at Edward. But she couldn't blame him for hating me.

"I do know what I'm saying as a matter of fact. And Melissa will always be the love of my life," he announced.

Alice was pissed alright, but she kept herself by me. She knew how much all of that hurts me. She rubbed soothing circles on my arm.

Who needs Edward when you have other friends? Apparently I do.

"We don't need to know that you're in love with her," I growled, "The fact here is that you're causing the family pain. I could care less about Bella, but you shouldn't be hurting your family like this!"

"And where do you fit in our life?" He chuckled.

"I fit in with Alice. She's hurting, and I can't have that," I hissed at his face.

I've never felt so much anger in myself. I was never the one to be mad. I was always calm. But today, after hearing what he has to say about me, and what he's doing to his family is just killing me. I can't have him do this to his family!

"Bella don't deserve to be in our life, neither do you Label," Melissa hissed at me.

Alice couldn't stop herself. She literally jumped across the room to pounce on Melissa.

"How dare you say that to her!" She was going to bite Melissa's head off when Edward got a hold of her.

Edward took controlled of her in his hands. He was mad that Alice dared to lay a finger on the one he love.

He threw her across the room into the wall.

It left a dent in the size of Alice. Alice slowly fall down, Jasper went to her side quickly grabbing her in his iron grip so she wouldn't go flinging herself to attack Edward or Melissa.

"How could you dare to do that to Alice?" I crouched down, snarling.

Obviously everyone but Alice took a notice in this action and crouched too. Jasper was in front of Alice – his main reasons are to protect her.

He wasn't on any side. He clearly knows that it's Edward's fault for everything. And that Edward dared to lay a finger on his Alice. But he also thought that it was my fault that I was intruding their lives.

"Please Label, we would like you to make your leave now," Carlisle politely requested, but it was still hard with demands.

I couldn't leave like this; he just threw Alice to the other side of the room. What could he do if I wasn't here? It could be much worse….

"No," I tried not to sound spoiled, because this wasn't the time to be spoiled and get whatever I want. I need to talk some sense into Edward.

"I'll be glad to kick you out," Emmett made himself known by standing in front of Carlisle and Esme.

I haven't been paying attention to anyone but Edward, Alice, and Melissa.

I just ignore Emmett and stared at Edward and Melissa. Okay! Stare wasn't the correct form, I was glaring at them.

"See how your family is?" I questioned, I want him to know how his family is. It seemed as if everything was oblivious beside him and Melissa.

_This is hilarious! I hope they continue. This is the best soap opera I've seen in ages! _

Melissa, I let out a growl, how could she think that? I mean Edward can read minds. Edward… I suddenly notice that Edward didn't _care_ that Melissa said that. I know he heard it. But he didn't care.

I gave him a look that would kill and screeched, "You heard that and you don't even give a damn?!"

He just shrugged, not bothering to answer directly.

I was speechless for the first time out of anger. I had nothing to explain what I was feeling right now. I felt many emotions going pass me at once: anger, mad, furious, confused, hurt, sad and unloved.

The whole family didn't know anything of what we were talking about. They missed the whole conversation. It was like we were having a private conversation and talking out loud at the same time. And we didn't notice since we were all wrapped up in our own little private bubble that I didn't even notice everyone else.

"Edward…! I am speechless of you. Bella… expected more of you," I spoke for myself – using my own name.

"It's not like she's alive to cry," He rolled his eyes.

"You're right, she _can't _cry. But what makes you think she's not alive? She's alive alright," I had to do something that will make him snap out of this.

Even if humiliating myself on the line… it would be worth it to try. Of course I wouldn't tell him. I'll make sure he gets every little detail of what happened to Bella. I would let him know that her life is already damned.

He rolled his eyes and fumed, "Soul, a soul flying around, how nice."

Alice let out a dark laughter, something you wouldn't probably hear from her – ever.

She must have seen the future once I made the decision to do that. I bet she's half enjoyed and at the same time getting herself hurt because she was sickly enjoying this in a way or that because her brother is in pain.

"Remember our first conversation?" I reminded him darkly, "I told you that she was looking out for you?"

"Yeah, I heard enough to last me a lifetime," His answer was bored.

I smiled dryly and repeated in the opposite way his line went when he was with me – refusing to turn me into a vampire, "Edward, her life is already been damned when you made the choice to leave her."

Everyone – but Alice, of course – in the room was frozen on their feet and I had to mock them, "Is that so surprising?"

Alice took advantage of Jasper when he was in shock. She got out of his grabs and skipped to me – her face was deadly murderous as if she was going to snap at them in surprise again. I quickly held her tightly to me; I didn't want her to snap again.

"Do you want to know why I'm Label's friend?" She added dryly.

I saw what she was thinking – which Edward was still unable to read because I was blocking her from then till now.

_Bella, I won't tell him… I'm just going to say that you're her friend. By the way, keep going with the beginning plans… I like it._

Edward was still unable to recover from his shock until now. He just nodded his heads – eyes wide – telling Alice to continue.

"_Because_ Label knows Bella, but she won't let me see her," She announced to everyone.

"Bella's alive?" Edward hissed.

He probably didn't want me to intrude in his love life. Too late – I already did. I didn't mean to though – but the way his was acting was just too rude.

"Her death was fake, she's still alive. But she apparently isn't happy with your action." I told them.

"How do I know you're not lying," He growled.

"Are you sure you want you know?" I raise an eyebrow, mocking his expression right now.

"Yes," He answered curtly, "Now show me the proof – if you have any."

I knew how to show him. Aro showed me his memory and his memories contained me in it. And how I reacted and was. The pictures weren't blurry so I wouldn't give myself away. But I'll be sure to focus because at some parts… I would have to edit – like when I told them to call me Label, and when they call me Label.

I closed my eyes, and concentrated on my shield. I was very vulnerable right now. Putting my shield down is the hardest thing for me to do, I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything, any one could attack me right now and I wouldn't even know.

Once the walls were down, I showed him all my memory and edited them as I go. I showed him how it was when the Volturi found me. I showed him when Aro bit me; I showed him everything Aro had heard.

When the slideshow was over, I quickly put my shield back up to block my thoughts and Alice's.

"So… how do you like your proofs," I smiled.

"She's alive?!" He yelled.

"Yes she's alive, and she witnessed everything that's happening, by the way," Alice added and then grinned.

Edward dropped his arms around Melissa and took a step away from Melissa – making distance between them.

"I hope you enjoyed hurting her with all you said," I said icily.

Jasper started growling. I suddenly remembered that Jasper feels the feelings around the room – he must have felt the emotions from Edward. I suddenly recognized the feelings he had. They were almost the same as mines. But I never noticed this feeling – ever. I had a good practice with this feeling so I was like nothing to me.

Jasper couldn't take it anymore and yelled, "I'm getting away from here!"

He took off running at his top speed, speeding away from this place.

Alice, who wanted to follow him, couldn't. She wanted to be here with me. She knew that she was the only one who fully understands this… And was the only one on my side.

Melissa took him in her arms and soothed him in the most wrong ways as possible, "Its okay sweetheart. We don't need family. all you need is me, only me. You can forget them – we can actually go hunt humans now."

But instead of shying away from her touch, he hugged her back. Everyone just acted like this is what they do normally. And it was something they did normally.

She would always persuade him to change his ways and go hunt humans. Melissa always cheats, and Edward would let her. Of course the family didn't know this because he covered it up so well. Only Alice knew, but she kept her mouth shut… for some reason….

"Edward, you just heard that Bella is alive. Instead of ripping my or Label's head off to know where she is, you go hugging your slutty wife?" I never heard Alice using these languages before. It doesn't seem like her. I didn't even know that she knew them.

Instead of being embarrassed, Edward surprised me again by hugging her closer as his face started to harden.

"How dare you call me a slut, you bitch!" She fumed in Alice's face – pointing her pointy nails at Alice.

"I'm the bitch? Look at yourself slut!" Alice growled back.

"He loves me more than this Bella girl. She couldn't come to compare with me – that's why she hasn't dared to show her face," she scoffed.

"You…You…" Alice was struggling with herself. She badly wanted to spring for them, but I held on her too tight for that to happen again. Alice wanted to yell out the truth, she wanted to get it all out.

"Your family is pathetic, I don't even know why he even stays with you," she sneered.

"We never made him stay, now did we?" Alice answered in the same tone as she was and trust me; it wasn't like the tone you'd ever think of hearing from this girl.

"He just pitied you guys. He doesn't care you at all," She smiled evilly.

Esme was hurting bad, she was sad that Edward had thought of all of this, she felt herself not being a good mother.

"Why don't you two get the hell out of here then?" I growled.

I wasn't in the mood for this. I was just so mad; I would probably have Melissa into ashes if Edward wasn't standing next to her right now. But now I'm starting to think that it doesn't that if I killed her in front of Edward – I wanted to show him how much cruelty I had in myself. I wanted to surprise him; he said he liked it, I wonder if he'd like it if I was to kill his _lovely_ wife.

I was never the one to kill, but this new feeling in me mad me want it so badly. I wanted to kill Melissa so badly because I knew she was the reason that Edward had change and hurt everyone around him, including himself.

I know he's not like this. He might think like he doesn't care, look like he doesn't care, but inside of him, I know he does. And he's regretting it badly. I was sure of this – there's nothing I can be surer of than this.

"Hmp! We will then, this place is a rag. I can't believe I actually stayed here, and _acted_ like I loved everything. But of course, anything for my lovely Edward," She gloated.

I on the other was gagging at what she said. Did she think she sound seducing? I don't know how Edward found her seducing, but she makes me gag with her hit lines.

Wasn't it better to get on the parents' good side and not the bad side? Well I must have missed out on something, because surely enough that I haven't learned this trick in the book.

"Whatever. If you leave then I guess; you won't be hurting anyone else anymore." I turned to the door and let go on Alice.

I was once again too scared to say anything – to scare of getting rejected, and I left once again. I was a chicken and I knew that. I couldn't stand up and I couldn't fight back to them. I couldn't fight for the one I love. I just let him slip out of my grabs. If there was anyone to blame it would be me.

If I weren't too plain, if I was one of them when I met them, if only he loved me the way he did to her; physically and emotionally.

"Bella! No! Please, please don't leave us," Alice cried in the most devastating sound I've ever heard from her.

I looked back at her – panicked, not only because she yelled out my name – and I responded to it – but also because of what she was showing me.

_Once I was far enough to hear anything, Edward and Melissa took their move. It was Melissa's idea to burn all of them. She thought they were annoying and she didn't want them. Edward just warily followed her orders and helped killed them._

_Everyone died a painful slow death by Melissa's power. Every one of them died, unhappily._

I know now… I couldn't turn my back on them now, not now. Because if this is what's going to happen – I cannot allow it to happen, I'd make a total fool out of myself if I have too. I'd do anything to keep them safe. But I was furious at Edward for actually doing following her plans and allowing her to do so! That is just so… wrong!

He is just sick! I couldn't find any other words to describe him, besides mentally cursing at him. He wasn't the Edward I fell in love with. This was definitely not him. This… Edward is wrong all over. He is the exact opposite of what I remembered him as. Even if my human memories are a blur, I can still remember how he was… and I was sure that he was no where near like this!

I turned my face back at the shocked family, everyone but Melissa.

I crossed my arms and took the position of being the highest in ruling here – which was true and spoke clearly, slowly and answered their unspoken question, "My real name before I joined the Volturi was Isabella Marie Swan. I was born in Forks until my mother left with me after a few months. When I was seventeen I moved back to Forks. Any question so far?"

Everyone gasped as they got what I was saying.

Alice skipped beautifully to my side and looped her hand in mines, "Yes Bella, would you explain everything from the beginning?"

She looked at me under her eyelashes.

"So you're the slut everyone been talking about? You're just here for your reputation?" She snorted out loud, and it didn't sound cute – it sounded like she has nostril problem.

I raise my eyebrow, "Me? Slut? Did you get a good look at yourself, Melissa?"

"You know I look hot in it, you don't have to lie," She grin a sweet devil grin.

"I would, but unfortunately I'm not a lesbian or bisexual," I comment back and gave the same grin she gave me.

Alice gave a charming laugh.

"La-Bella, how are you a vampire?" Carlisle asked me, totally shocked that I was Bella; he even got the name wrong.

"How would you even know she's Bella," Edward hissed.

I shot him a glare and commended him, "You, shut up."

That was awkward. I was never the one to command someone, even if I had the position too. I never forced someone. And now I've used my position to demand Edward to shut up.

"Why should he?" Melissa snarled at me.

She was only being a kiss up.

"Because I said so, slut," I grinned at the nickname I made for her.

"Alice said she didn't know where Bella was," He informed Carlisle.

Carlisle looked over at Alice.

Alice just shrugged and said, "I half lied, big deal. Label here _did_ know who Bella was. Everyone lies." She turned her gaze from Carlisle to Edward, "Which remind me of another liar."

Her gaze instantly became a glare when she was reminded of an even that happened.

He suddenly froze under the spot light.

"Are we going to pay more attention to the couple or did you want to hear what I have to say?" I asked curtly. I was being rude – for the first time in my life.

Everyone attention came down on me – something I would always hate, I smiled at it. I smiled at how I'm acting the exact opposite of what I wanted myself to be. It was like love can make you change everything. I can see why Edward is like this; love forces you to change anything you have for the one you love.

"As we all know, you all left me." I sarcastically praised them.

"Oh Bella, we never wanted to," Esme felt guilty for the reminder and I suddenly hated myself to know that I was the one who is causing them for the pain right now.

I turned my face away from Carlisle and turned to Esme. For the first time in this new life – I smiled sincerely to show Esme I didn't meant the way I said.

She gave me a warm smile back, but she still feels guilty.

"This is your entire fault, Edward," Alice accused him, pointing a figure at him.

"Don't blame my sweet Edward. If it's anyone's fault, it's hers," She retorted.

I flinched at her words. It wasn't that it was rude – even though it was. It was because it was true. If I never went to Forks, I wouldn't ever be in a situation like this. But I couldn't bring myself the regret that decision.

Edward noticed my flinch, but didn't do anything but stared at me with agonized eyes.

"You're right, it's my damn fault. I should've never stuck my nosy noise into anyone's business I was able to stay away once, and I had a choice, but I chose to save him instead. Oh and it's also my damn fault for smelling delicious to all the other damn vampires in the world. It my fault for attracting danger, it's all my fault!" I growled and release all of my anger into my sentence.

"Bella…" For the first time since forever I've heard him spoke my name so sweetly. But at the same time, his velvet voice had obvious trace of hurt in it. It hurts him and then it hurts me.

I looked over him for the first time when this conversation about me started, my eyes looked softer.

"I'm sorry Bella!" He cried dropping his hands out of Melissa's waist.

"Please, let me finish my story," I plead; I was hurting to know he's hurt. And it was all because of me. Something in my eyes told him to stay quiet – I could tell.

It was the first time my voice sounded so vulnerable. I never once spoke like this in front of anyone, even Alice. She haven't even seen me this broken when I was vampire. Edward saw a part of the show when I shook with sobs.

I told them everything up to here, skimming of course. I couldn't give them all the details.

When I was finish, I couldn't look at anyone in the eye. Instead I kept my gaze on the floor following the patterns on the carpet rug.

After a while of silent, Melissa decided to break the silent with her comments, "Who cares about you, you've been abandon. No one cares."

I suddenly fell right into her trap and I would be crying if I were human. Instead I fell on the floor crying tearless tears like I've been doing as always – when no one was here. A second passed when I realized what I just did, I jumped up on my feet, my eyes were still filled with great sadness, the sobs still came out as I ran away from the white house.

"Figures, she is weak, I knew that from the beginning," Melissa smirked. Even if I wasn't there to see her face, I knew that she was smiling widely as ever.

I heard other little mumbles, I was far enough to hear nothing. I kept running. I didn't know where to go! I had no where to go, so I kept running and running.


	16. Realization

**Yay o.o…. I finished o__o. Uhh This chapter might contain a lot of error. Because I am lazy to reread it again. =] I already read it once, but I'm too lazy to reread it again. :] Have fun**

______________________________

**Edward's Point Of View**

Bella… The name ran through my head a thousand hundred times during this conversation. I shut them all up, shoving them into a part of my mind where I forbid myself to enter. It was the only thing I couldn't think of. But during this conversation, the rule was broken more than many times.

Bella was actually alive, she was standing right in front of me. Yet I was too stupid to realize it. How could I not realize it sooner? The smell that came off of her was freesia. It wasn't the same smell of freesia, of course. The smell was the same but I didn't burn my throat like it used too.

How could I miss her unselfishness? She had always been there for her. She always helped me. She even protected me, something that I should've been doing to her! Yet, I was too stupid to realize it.

I was more stupid when I lied through my teeth. I lied about everything I said about Bella. Why did I have to make a rule to myself? I thought it would be better for me, instead it was worse.

The stupidest rule I've ever made – it was after that first talk with 'Label' or should I say Bella. I made a rule to myself to stop moping around. I made the rule to lie through my teeth about getting over Bella – of course I never did.

Bella had gotten all of it the wrong way. She didn't know I was lying. She didn't know anything. She just thought that I didn't love her anymore, or maybe she thought I've never even love her at all.

I couldn't believe I was like that in front of her. I can't believe I was rude, ungentlemanly like in front of her. And I fought with Alice – throwing her onto the wall. I've hurt my family in front of Bella, over and over again. During the whole argument, I did saw that she was hurt. But I'd never thought that she'd be Bella.

I regret everything I've ever spoken! I can't believe after hearing everything from Bella and listening to Melissa's thoughts and my family's… I chose Melissa over Bella. It was an accident. I didn't realize she was actually _Bella_, _the_ Bella that I've been in love with and the Bella that I am still in love with.

She made it clear that she still love me. But she surely hated me for what I did, for what she thought I did. I lied so much in my talks with her. Every time the subject about Bella would spring, I would always lie.

My family – everyone except Melissa – knew I was lying. They forced their smile on their face. They were forced to be nice to Melissa. I couldn't believe I kept this going for more than seventy years! And I couldn't even believe that everyone actually stood with it. Alice was always nice to her, no matter how much she hates her. Jasper always smiled, but it was never like the same smile he gives to Bella.

Everyone loved Bella more than Melissa! Why did I have to be so blind? Alice figured it out and she barely spends any time 'Label'. I spend almost forty something years with her, and yet I couldn't even figure it out. It was so obvious.

"Are you just going to stand there while Bella gets out of your live, _again_?!" Alice asked in disbelief while anger rose in her.

I stared back at her, and for the first time that seemed like forever… I didn't glare, "I'm not sure if she wants me anymore…"

"Sweetheart, you'll always have me. Don't tell me you have pity for this insignificant girl," Melissa scolded me while laying her head on my chest.

And for the first time since I've ever met her, I was angry; like serious angry at her. I was going to rip her head off if she keeps insulting Bella.

"Get your body off of me before I rip you into pieces," I threatened.

She got the message but refused to move.

Instead she whined, "Edward! Don't tell me you're going to leave me."

She put her lower lips out a little into a pout and it wasn't even cute. It looked just weird with her face, like her jaw was unbalanced or something.

"I'll rip you into pieces myself, Melissa," Alice growled, "No one accepts you here anymore. Get out of here."

"Hah!" She scoffed, "As if you can even touch me."

Now, for the first time, Alice looked panicked and stared at me straight in the eyes, "You have run for Bella! Melissa _is_ going to kill us all if you don't! Don't you even think about arguing, Edward! She loves you, why the heck would she go protecting you? She still loves you! Go now, hurry! We can hold her off."

I didn't think twice about what Alice had said. I remember the plan that Melissa had planned and I agreed too. I felt so bad about myself right now. I don't know how Bella actually stick with me until now. I took off running, searching the air for Bella's scent.

I'm sure that Bella didn't want me anymore. I was completely sure of that. After what she saw she'd really think that I was a monster. That's why she ran off. She was never the one to would run off when someone insults her like that. She knows it's not true; she has to know she's the most beautiful girl ever.

Sure I never made any real notice of her. My mind was always in a jumble. And I would always need my distraction from her, because I thought she was dead. I never paid enough attention to 'Label', or else I would've known sooner. And none of this might be happening.

Everything about her was quite obvious that she was Bella. I can see why Alice told me to open my eyes. Even if it was open, I've never really look at anything but Melissa. I've only hoped to get my distraction enough so I would be moping around.

If Bella doesn't love me anymore, she'd still come and save my family, right? She isn't a selfish creature. But would she stay afterward so I can explain everything to her?

My mind swelled with the many possibilities. And most of them weren't good. Since after what I did to her, we are probably on the worse terms ever. She has to hate me to the guts now. I said all the stuff that wasn't true about her. I lied about everything. I spoke the lie because I was too afraid to admit the truth.

I was nothing more than a coward. I was probably worse than that – way worse. She had all the rights to be mad at me, to hate me. But nothing could change how I felt about her.

Every lie I spoke was the opposite of the truth. I've always thought Bella gone up to Heaven. I always thought she would be able to read my mind. To know what I'm thinking, to know when I'm lying and when I'm telling the truth.

Why couldn't Bella just tell me right then that she was Bella! I would've taken her back so easily, not matter what she become. She was the only one who could bring me real joy and happiness….

I was running around thinking a lot about Bella and what I would say, or beg even. I was planning on begging. I don't expect her to take me back so open handed. I finally found her sent. I also heard faint sobs.

I look around me until I finally spotted her.

She was curled up into a ball – the way I would see her when she's sad or in pain. I heard her cries as she tried to hold it in unsuccessfully.

I walked to her. She didn't notice I was there. She kept crying and I didn't know what to do. I had a great urge to hold her, sooth her, and tell her everything is fine. I had to hold myself. But I couldn't stall any longer. I knew my family lives were on the line as the time pass and as they fought with Melissa.

Melissa could do a fire but it wouldn't be big. She also doesn't have great control over it. She doesn't know how to move it that fast. She would only be able to burn the family but not kill them. She also doesn't know how to strengthen her fire so that was good. But as time pass she might be able to burn all of them until they are paralyze and she'll burn them with real _fire_.

I didn't notice that I had gotten close to her and yet she didn't notice I was there yet. She must be _very_ distracted.

I put my arms around her waist. She froze in place – not even breathing. I mental curse at myself, it was properly what she didn't want.

She started to breathe again but it was ragged. I think it was from the crying but I wasn't sure.

"Edward?" Bella croaked. Even if she did she still sounded beautiful.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!" I cried, "I didn't know! I was just running away from the pain! Please, if you don't forgive me, I understand. But please, save my family."

She panicked and asked, "What's wrong?"

She was concerned about my family. I was glad that she still felt that way to my family, but I don't know what it is about me….

"Melissa… she wants to kill them! We need your help please, Bella," I spoke her name out loud for the first time in a century – nearly two.

I expected my heart to hurt, but I was holding her, instead of feeling hurt… it felt… whole. Like nothing happened. With her in my arms, I wish that time would just freeze!

We stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. With her being Bella, she was embarrassed and looked away. But she didn't shy away form my grasps. I felt happy that she didn't.

Unfortunately she stood up, "Edward, let's go."

I stood up quickly as we made our way back to the house.

When we were finally there, we can see Emmett growling as Melissa threatens. That was good, the fight didn't start yet.

Bella spring forward to the house and stood in front of everyone. Everyone was surprise at her entrance as I made mines.

Alice flashed me one of her grins, and I grinned shortly at her before standing next to Bella.

"Edward! Why are you standing over there? Come back to me babe," Melissa flirted still at the point where she was going to attack my family.

Bella let out a growl, and I chuckled. I was glad she felt jealous. To be honest, I was way more than glad; I was every emotion that can be a synonym happy.

And then I threw daggers glare at Melissa, "What makes you think I'll go over there?"

Bella seemed a little shocked about this decision and then she smiled a little to herself.

Melissa glared at me, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me," I said curtly.

He glare turned to Bella and then she snarled, "Is it all because of this pitiful, ugly, know-it-all-"

I cut her before she can continue, "Say one more thing, and I swear I _will_ rip you apart myself."

She has a devil smile on her lips and her fait was sealed from the next word she spoke, "Whore."

I flung myself at her before she even finished the word. My hands were holding onto her tightly – not in the love way, but enough to so I can rip her two arms out of her body.

I ripped her head off, and I went for her body.

Soon she was in chunks.

I turned back to my family.

Emmett was glaring at me – not because he hated me, but he didn't get a chance to rip Melissa out. Other than that, Emmett was pretty happy that I was back to my normal self.

Rosalie seemed proud that I finally rip the 'skunk' as she phrased it.

Carlisle and Esme seemed shock that I was so dangerous; they haven't seen me like this – ever. When we fight, I would usually fight with someone along side, and I wasn't the one who usually just jumps. But Esme was somewhat relief that I hated her. It seemed that Esme hated her too.

Alice looks smug and had a wicked grin on her face.

I looked at Bella staring straight into her eyes. They were still deep but instead of brown they were golden. They were happy; you can feel the happiness coming from her eyes. But in her eyes she was shocked too, from what I just did.

"Edward," Alice said smugly and I broke my eye contact with Bella to glance up to see Alice smirk, "You didn't give any of us a chance to rip her. I sincerely wanted to do that! Anyways I'm going to look for Jasper and tell him."

With that she dashes out of the room and into the forest.

"I'm going hunting," Emmett had a goofy grin on as if he knew what was going to happen next.

"Actually we should all go," I was about to open my mouth when Carlisle cut in, "Except Edward and Bella. I'm pretty sure you have a lot to say."

With that everyone left the room, and it was only me and Bella.

And awkward moment of silent lay on us, until I broke it. I just couldn't stand not hearing her after hearing she was alive and she's right in front of me too.

"Bella," I stepped toward her. She made no movement in backing – which was a good sign.

She looked up into my eyes as I did to her. I can see in her eyes, she was still the same Bella. The same one I fell in love with.

"Bella, I'm sorry," I cried.

She could see the hurt in my eyes and she puts her hand on my cheek. It wasn't hot like it would've been when she was human, but it was still warm to my skin. I leaned against her hand and closed my eyes.

After a moment like that, I opened it to see her looking softly at me. How could she still look at me like that after what I did and said to her?

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"We have a lot to talk about… don't we?" She breathed.

I couldn't do anything; I was too intoxicated with her present in front of me. The way she smelled was intoxicating, it smelled great. I stared into her eyes and I was trapped by it. I couldn't do anything but simply nod.

She released me, but she didn't seem so happy about do it – and I was glad. But I couldn't just touch her, what if she still hates me?

We walked over the sofa and sat down.

"Should I start… or do you want to?" She asked, I can tell she was nervous.

I knew I had to start. I hurt her so much when all she did was try to comfort me, protect me. I had to give her a reason behind all of those words I said. I had to tell her that it was true.

"I'll start," I answered looking deep into her eyes – to capture her attention and to make she was paying attention.

I took a deep breathe and started to explain, "I'm sorry, Bella. I understand if you hate me, but you need to know why I said all of those things."

I kept looking at her as I continued, "I left, I lied to leave. I lied so that you can move on. I lied, and it was horrible of me to do so. When I said I didn't want you; that was the worse lie I've ever lied. But I did it so you can move on, so you can have a normal, human life that you'd never have with me.

"I also left because I knew I was a great danger for you. What I am, what my family is! You're always on the brink of danger. Many, many times I could've been too late to save you. I couldn't even _die_ knowing you were dead.

"I'm so sorry I lied. But it was all for you. I just didn't want you to suffer; I didn't want to damn your life! If I didn't leave none of this would happen! I wouldn't hurt you; I know how much I hurt you. And I can't believe I was the reason for it I am so -" I was about to continue until Bella put a finger on my lips to stop me from speaking.

"Edward," Her voice was soft and was caring, "You can't be guilty for what happened to me. I'm a danger magnet, remember?" She tried to lighten the mood a little, but I was so frustrated with myself.

I gave her a smile.

She shook her head in disapproval, "You can't be frustrated because of what happened."

"But it's my entire fault," I cried putting my head in my hand.

Her gentle fingers pried my fingers out of my face, "No it's not. I brought most of this on myself."

Her voice was sweet and sincere; it only made me feel worse to know that she was blaming herself when it's clearly my fault.

I lifted my head. Bella still had my hand in hers. And I didn't bother to move it, I was actually glad it was in her hands.

It reminded me of the first time we were at my meadow at Forks.

She narrows her eyes to concentrate something but then gave up and spoke, "It's not your fault Edward. Stop blaming yourself."

"Bella, it's my fault for leaving you. That's why we're in this mess!" I said a bit too harsh. I regret it immediately.

She shook her head again, "No," She said stubbornly, "If I just told you when I met you at the Volturi then you wouldn't be like this."

She is still the same old stubborn Bella. To my surprise, I manage to smirk at her.

"What?" She asked clearly annoyed.

"You're still the same," I said dryly.

She just rolled her eyes, and they were happy at the comment.

"Bella, I'm sorry," I repeated.

"Why are you saying sorry?! You did nothing!" She growled – she was very annoyed and it just made her look hotter.

"For all the things I said about you," I frowned. I remembered all the things I said about her. But they were all mainly to hide my cowardly self from the pain if I mentioned her.

Her head cocked the side a slight bit, she was confused.

"All the things I've said about you… before you ran away…" I trailed off; I was horrified at myself for saying all of those things while her being there.

"Please continue; its fine. Don't feel sorry," her eyes were filled with concern. She is still the same old Bella.

She put her on of her hand on my cheek and stroked it gently. I soon notice that our fingers were entwined together.

I took a deep breathe and started to explain to her again, "I lied. I was too scared to get hurt. Everything reminds me of you. It makes me feel terrible whenever I think about you. I remember all the things I did about you. I had to lie about you. I meant to say everything, but I just said the opposite."

I stared deeply into her eyes hoping she understands, and she did. There was understanding in it.

"I was too much of a coward to face myself, to say I love you. Instead I needed a distraction…" I trailed off.

"I didn't want to be seen weak. I was sincerely blind ever since I left you," I placed my other hand to where her hand on my check was and held it there.

"I couldn't be the same without you. When I left, I left a piece of myself with you. I couldn't live without," I closed my eyes to hide my fear and sadness.

"Don't feel sad, and don't be scared," She comforted me.

I slowly opened my eyes to see her near me. We were only inches apart, and it took all of my self-control not to just kiss her right there. And it seemed like she was having the same trouble doing so.

"I feel horrible for what I did," I croaked.

She looked dazed for a moment and then she answered, "I felt the same way." She admitted.

Her sweet breath swept to my face and I was dazzled.

"Do you?" I asked. There's no way she can feel like that. She must have moved on.

She's supposed to move on, like I had plan for her too. But some part of me wanted her to still love me, the selfish part.

"You're not selfish," She frowned.

She used the same word I just described myself. How did she… Oh!

I let out a groan and she started to giggle.

"This isn't fair," I whined like a five year old.

She just giggled and I smiled because she was laughing. I haven't seen her laugh – ever. Well ever since we separated.

I had to ask her how she feels about me. I still love her, no matter what. But what does she feel about me? What if she did move on? How would I ever handle that?

I swallowed hard and asked her, "Bella, I've always been in love with you. And I will never stop loving you. Do you still love me?"

She looked me deep in the eyes before answering. I knew it then that she was going to reject me. She's only stalling because she didn't want me to get hurt. I'm too much of a monster for anyone to love.

She shook her head. That was a no… She doesn't love me anymore. I wanted to cry badly. I didn't want to be with anyone anymore. I knew the love of my life had said no. She didn't love me. But why am I surprise? I should've known this. I am a monster and I will always be a monster. Nothing can change that

"No, Edward. I didn't mean it like that," She growled.

I stared at her confused and hurt that she rejected me.

"No! No! I shook my head because you're not a monster," She explained.

I felt relief a little, but she still hasn't answered my question.

"Do you love me? Can you?" I made it in a whisper.

"What kind of a question is that?" She exclaimed throwing her arms in the air.

I dropped my hand that I had held on hers a while ago.

"Please Bella, please answer it," I begged.

She saw the pain in my eyes and she cupped my face with her hands.

"Edward, I will always love you. I always have. And there's nothing you can do it," She answered look me straight in the eye.

That was all I needed. I closed the gap between our faces and our lips crashed on each others. My mouth moved greedily to hers. She was stunned at first about what just happened but then quickly recovered and started kissing me with the same passion I was kissing her with.

For the first time that I kissed her, I didn't have to be careful. Our kissed deepened and I felt like I was in heaven until a camera clicked.

Bella seemed just as shocked as I was and pulled away quickly. And she would blush if she could.

We turn to see Alice with a camera in her hand and the rest of the family standing behind her.

"Oh my god! That means you guys got back together!" Alice said quickly and made a jump for Bella.

She stumbled backwards a few steps.

"Geez. Thanks Alice," she said sarcastically.

I wrap my arms around Bella's waist. She looked up at me, I thought I did something bad but instead she smiled.

I leaned down and kissed her deeply.

This is going to be a great eternity….


	17. Author's Note

Alright. Everyone have noticed that I haven't updated since like… last year? This story basically came to an end. The Cullens and Bella will not be in danger because… the point of Bella being "strong" so the Voturi will not hurt them. I might make the next chapter soon. Be heads up that it'll be really short. Just a little Edward and Bella time.

I will not make a sequel. The reasons are that I ran out of ideas and I have a little… urge for another story line. It will not fit with this if I tried. At all! So I might write the next chapter, maybe two chapters. And then it will be complete. And I'll start on my second story! –Squeals-

Thank you everyone that added my as favorite author, favorite this story, put this story on alert and reviews :] It makes me happy!


	18. Forever Sounds Good

**This is seriously a crappy chapter. I won't make a sequel, just so you know. And this chapter is seriously just random crap. It's kind of a repetition of the last chapter. But this time it's Bella's POV. So yeah. Enjoy?**

_______________________________________-

**Bella's POV**

I broke the kiss and let out a sigh, "I'm sorry for not telling you the truth long time ago."

He narrowed his eyes on me, "Yes, you should've told me a long time ago."

I looked everywhere but his eyes. I was too guilty to look at him.

"Bella," He held my chin up so he could see my face, "You shouldn't be guilty, only I should."

You can hear all the emotion he puts in that sentence. But really, isn't it my fault in the first place? I've been the one that was useless and always in need of help. I never could do anything by myself. I'm basically a walking trouble!

"Bella," Edward whispered, "Please, stop blaming yourself. You're more than anything that I could ever have. And yet, I pushed you away. I should be blaming myself. You should be blaming me, not yourself!"

"How could I not, Edward?" I sobbed.

It was always because I was not good enough for him. Isn't that the reason why he left? He was the one that was always perfect. I've never thought less of him ever.

"Bella, look at me," Edward lifted a hand up to my chin and forced me to meet his gaze, "I almost followed a plan to literally _kill_ my family. My family didn't even like her. I was a monster. I was married to a woman that is so selfish. And yet, my family would act like they actually care for her! That's insanity and they'd do it for me, yet I did nothing for them."

"You can't help who you love," I whispered.

"I didn't love her! She was just a thing for me to use and take advantages of. I am so sick."

I stared quietly down to my lap. I didn't know what to say. It's been ages since I've ever actually talked about my feelings like that. I didn't know how to reply to that. Sure it was… sick. But I could never think of him that way. I love him too much to think of him like that.

"You want to leave me don't you?" He croaked.

"No!" I replied quickly, "What on Earth makes you think that? You're stuck with me after your speech."

He smiled at me, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Edward, I'm serious," I told him.

"How can you even stand being near me after like that? I'm horrible. I don't deserve anyone or anything!" He growled out of frustration.

"Don't say that," I snapped at him.

I was getting quite angry because he refuses to see what's really there.

He just sighed and smiled at me sadly, his eyes are filled with regrets.

"I suppose we have bigger things on our hands," He said.

"Like what?"

"Volturi," That was all he said.

It was as if that name would bring us any trouble. Has he seriously forgotten who I am?

I raised an eyebrow and smirked at him, "What about them?"

He gave me a look that said, "Are you kidding me?"

I kept smirking.

He was totally dumfounded.

"Edward, do you not remember what I am?" I reminded him.

His mouth opened and he understood.

"You're stay with me though, right?" He asked, as if he wasn't sure of the answer already. Out of all the time I've told him.

"Yes, I am." I reassured him.

And so he lowered his end down to mines and we kissed once again.

Except this time, it will have no end.

Fin.


	19. New Story

**Hello all! Remember me? :] **

**Okay, ignore that introduction. I've written a new story, I'd Never Though. So please, go check it out!**

**I am **_**not**_** going to answer any question about that story except that it will be Bella and Edward. Okay? Any other information is for you to find out and for me to know! =] **


End file.
